Brainwashed
by Tihan114
Summary: Goku survived the cell games. After the cell games a new enemy comes and controls/brainwashes Gohan. Can the Z fighters defeat this new enemy? Or will Goku be forced to fight his own son!
1. Peace Right?

Hey, Hey, Hey, everybody. This is a story request from a fan of mine. I have actually been meaning to write this since March, but with teachers and homework, I've never really had the time. Finally, I have MCAS this month for four days in a row (can you believe that) so, I have no homework for the rest of the week.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is all fan fiction based.

Summary: Goku survived the cell games. After the cell games a new enemy comes and controls/brainwashes Gohan. Can the Z fighters defeat this new enemy? Or will Goku be forced to fight his own son?!

Here Goes….

"We should get going Gohan. I'm one hundred percent sure your mom is worried about us," said Goku smiling at Gohan. They were on the lookout being healed by Dende after beating Cell.

"Okay," said Gohan, beaming at his dad. He then grabbed hold of him so his dad could Instant Transmission back home. In an instant they were gone.

They arrived back at their little home in the woods and approached the door.

"Chichi," Goku yelled. "We're back!"

"Goku?" Chichi called back and appeared from around the corner. "You're back. Oh you had me so worried. Are you guys alright? Do you need to go to the hospital? Do you feel okay? Hmm…

"We're alright Chichi," Goku said pulling her in. "I mean, thanks to Gohan."

Chichi pulled away from her husband and gave Goku a look. "That reminds me. You should have never allowed Gohan into that fight. He could have been hurt or worse…killed."

"But he wasn't. Chichi, Gohan just saved the world."

"I know…but…he…still," Chichi started, looking down, silent tears falling from her eyes.

"Look at me," Goku said and she obeyed. Goku could see her glossy eyes. He knew what she really needed was some comfort right now.

"We are not going to lose Gohan. I won't let that happen."

"You promise?" Chichi asked, kind of hoarse.

"I promise," he said hugging her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

When they pulled away, Goku still had a warm smile on his face. "Feel better?"

"Yeah…I guess."

Goku beamed. "Great, now how about Lunch?"

Chichi fell over anime style but she smiled. It was just like him to turn a comfort session into food session.

"Sure, I'll get right on it but…." Chichi froze mid-sentence. She grabbed Goku by the arms and tried to look around him. Goku catching on to this stared at her in confusion.

"What's up, Chi? You look worried again."

"Where is your son?"

"Huh, weird," Goku said looking around. "He was right here a second ago."

This seemed to worry Chichi even more. Goku saw the worry in her face.

"C'mon, relax Chichi. He's probably just his room."

"Yeah, you're right, he probably just in his room. When you see him can you tell him he has studies waiting for him on his desk?"

Goku nodded. "Sure"

Goku headed upstairs to Gohan's room. He found the bedroom and he was surprised to see it closed. Respecting his son's privacy, he decided to knock.

"Come in," he heard his son's voice. He opened the door to find his son, sitting in the window, literally. His body was half in and half out. He was sitting on the sill, with the window wide open.

"Hey son," started Goku.

"Hi dad," Gohan replied happily.

"Is this where you where the whole time? Your mom barely got a chance to see you," Goku said still smiling.

"Um, yeah"

"So, you want to tell me why you're sitting in your window, staring into space."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Gohan it's more than nothing. You got a lot on your mind?"

"Oh, it's nothing, it's…just stupid."

"Gohan, I'm pretty sure it's not stupid. You can tell me whatever it is," Goku said, getting slightly concerned. And it was true. Gohan could pretty much tell his dad anything.

"It's just…this," Gohan started.

"What?"

"Peace."

"Oh, so that's what this is all about."

"What are talking about?" Asked Gohan

"You feel as though or you're wondering how long this peace will last."

Gohan smiled. Only his dad could figure out his thoughts before he even said them.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'd call it an instinct."

"An instinct? I thought only mothers had those," Gohan said climbing out of the window and onto his bed.

"Nope," Goku said kneeling down in front of Gohan before continuing.

"And hey, don't worry," Goku said placing his hands on his son's shoulders. "There is nothing you should worry about. All the androids are gone with the exception of #s 17 and 18. We are at peace and it should stay this way for a long while."

"Thanks daddy," Gohan putting his arms around his dad's neck before being held in a tight embrace.

"Oh and daddy," said Gohan pulling away and looking at his father.

"Yes, son," Goku replied.

"You're not mad at me right? I feel like I kind of…I don't know, um, took your title. Being a hero and stronger than you and all."

"Mad at you!" Goku exclaimed. "Are you crazy?"

Gohan smiled.

"I'm so **beyond **proud of you. I'm so glad to have you as a son. My son is a hero and that will never change. Who cares if you're stronger than me? You are giving me so much more free time."

Gohan giggled. "Is that so?"

"You better believe it is. You can handle everything."

"Well okay… if that's what you want to believe."

They both laughed for a short while.

"Gohan," Goku started as he was heading for the door. Gohan looked at him. "Your mom said that you have a pile of studies on your desk," he said turning around and looking over at them.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Gohan said looking at the stack also.

Goku chuckled and looked back to his son. "It's not so bad."

"Not so bad?"

"C'mon Gohan, just do it, your mom's making lunch. When she's done you can get a break."

"I know," Gohan said sounding a bit glum.

"Don't be like that," Goku said coming back into the room closer to Gohan. "I want my son to be big and smart."

"I thought you wanted me to be strong and confident."

"I do, I mean, I want all of those things for my son. So can you just study, please?"

"Okay," Gohan sighed. What he did not expect was his dad's next move. He felt himself get grabbed, tickled and then thrown on to the bed.

"What did I tell you?"

"Um don't be upset?"

"Exactly!" Goku exclaimed going back to tickle his son.

"No…dad…stop," Goku said between short breathes between laughs. "I…can't…breathe."

"No, not until you promise to be happy."

"Okay…okay… I…prom…promise."

Goku stopped, "Good. Now get to work." He left the room to let Gohan study.

'_Man, I love my life,'_ Gohan thought starting his studies_. 'I mean minus these lousy books, my life is perfect.'_

(With Goku)

"Mm, that smells good," Goku said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Goku, Listen I'm half done with Lunch so it should be ready soon."

"Okay" he said walking up behind her. She felt his breathe on her neck. She whipped around.

"Hey I've got a question for you Goku."

"What is that?"

"What do you think of having another kid?"

Goku was slightly stunned. He was not expecting that. It's not that it was a bad idea either, Just…surprising.

"I think it's a great idea."

"Oh that's so great!"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well Goku…I'm pregnant."

"You are?!" Goku exclaimed even though he kind of already knew. He thought he had sensed a new ki but didn't think much about it until now.

"Yeah, isn't it so exciting? We are going to have another baby."

"And we're at times of peace too. The timing is perfect."

"I can't believe it, oh I'm so happy I could cry."

"Um Chichi,"

"This is going to be so exciting. We are getting a baby, again," Chichi couldn't stop smiling and repeating those words to her husband.

"Chichi,"

"Gohan's going to have a little brother or sister, I can't wait."

"Chichi!"

"Oh um, yes Goku?"

"You're burning the tomatoes."

"What?"

"The tomatoes look."

Chichi whipped back around there was dark smoke coming from around the pot.

"Oh no," Chichi cried. She reached for the cabinets down below and pulled out the fire extinguisher. She immediately put out the fire. When all was clear, she leaned against the counter and sighed.

"That was a close one," she said.

Just then Gohan came bolting down the stairs. "Is everything alright down here?" he asked when he reached the kitchen. "I smelled smoke upstairs and immediately came down."

Goku placed a hand on Gohan's head and rubbed it. "We're alright."

"What happened?" Gohan asked.

Goku looked at Chichi. She nodded.

"Well Gohan," Goku started. "We have some news."

"Okay," Gohan said. "And…"

"Maybe you want to sit down for this one sweetie," said Chichi. They walked into the living room and Gohan sat on their purple sofa and watched his parents as they stood in front of him.

"I'm pregnant," Chichi said.

Gohan gasped. This is not what he expected. Not what anyone, would have expected.

Gohan took a minute to let everything sink in. _'A baby. Wow this means soon, I'm going to have a little sibling to take care of,_' Gohan thought. The thought made him happy so he decided just to roll with it.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you mom," Gohan said.

"Are you okay with this?" Chichi Asked.

"Of course I am. Why would you even ask that?"

Both parents smiled. Gohan was about to head back upstairs when Goku called to him.

"Oh and hey Gohan," Gohan turned around. "We only ask because we don't want you getting too jealous of your sibling when it's born," Goku joked. Gohan rolled his eyes and headed back upstairs.

"Well I better get back to lunch," Chichi said heading for the kitchen. Goku stayed behind, thinking. _'This is so perfect. I love having the family all together. Gohan and Chichi have no worries and there's a little one on the way.'_ Goku beamed at the thought and headed back to the kitchen to see his wife.

(With Gohan)

"Okay now my life is perfect," Gohan said to himself. He didn't care that he was being forced to study. He was in such a good mood. Even when he suddenly started to feel a dark energy force around him, he shrugged it off. Wait… what.

Hah, that is chapter 1 my friends. Darkness is just around the corner for the Son family. Hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting. I'll try to get it up by next week. We'll see. Later…


	2. Search and Seizer

Hi, Hi, Hi everybody, how's it going? I'm doing well. I'm in a good mood so I'm going to write this chapter for you. Here Goes

(I still own nothing…sadly)

(Last Time…)

"Well I better get back to lunch," Chichi said heading for the kitchen. Goku stayed behind, thinking. _'This is so perfect. I love having the family all together. Gohan and Chichi have no worries and there's a little one on the way.'_ Goku beamed at the thought and headed back to the kitchen to see his wife.

(With Gohan)

"Okay now my life is perfect," Gohan said to himself. He didn't care that he was being forced to study. He was in such a good mood. Even when he suddenly started to feel a dark energy force around him, he shrugged it off. Wait… what.

(Now the Continuation…)

(On the Lookout)

"Piccolo do you sense that?" asked the little Namekian.

"Yes, I do," Piccolo said.

"What do you think it is?" Dende asked.

"I don't know but I don't like the amount of dark energy that thing is giving off."

"Me neither, hopefully nothing too bad, I mean come on, we just saved the world. It can't be that bad…can it?"

"Whatever it is Dende, it can't be good."

"Do you know where it is? I mean…should we check it out?"

"Here, let me check and see where it is," and no sooner had the words come out of his mouth, Piccolo's eyes bugged out of his head. Dende, noticing this, looked at him confused.

"What…What is it?"

"Shit!" Piccolo said as he started flying full speed down and off the lookout.

"Wait Piccolo," Dende called to the older Namekian. "Where are you going? Where is it?"

"To Goku's house before something really terrible happens."

Dende stood there stunned as he watched Piccolo fly away at full speed.

(With Gohan)

"Gohan," Chichi called up the stairs. "Lunch is ready, it's time to eat."

"Okay," Gohan called back. He closed his books and was headed for the door. As he placed his hand on the knob he heard a voice.

"Going somewhere?"

Gohan turned around and sitting in his window there was a man. He looked old, had puffy grey hair and a yellow coat.

"Who are you?" asked Gohan looking at the man.

"I young man, am your seizer," the man answered.

"My seizer?" Gohan asked confused. "What's that?"

"I would think that you of all people would know what a seizer is."

"Wait a minute you know me?"

"I most certainly do," the old man said hopping out of the window and standing in front of Gohan.

"Gohan come on, your lunch is getting cold," Chichi called again.

"Just a sec mom," Gohan said turning his head towards the door. What a mistake that was. The man took the opportunity to punch Gohan in the jaw. Gohan went flying against the wall. The attack clearly threw him off guard. Gohan looked up upon the man and frowned. This was not going to end well.

"Hey! What was that for?" Gohan asked rubbing his jaw.

"Maybe it wasn't clear to you what I said earlier, but you are coming with me."

Gohan stared at him wide-eyed. "Excuse me?"

"I am kidnapping you, got it?"

This caused Gohan to get angry. "No way"

"Yes…way. I am going to and there is nothing you can do to stop me," the man said throwing multiple punches and kicks at Gohan. Gohan blocked them easily but he was rather weary. After all he did fight with Cell. Sure he was healed by Dende and that closed his wounds but it didn't give him his energy back. All it did was make his energy drain slower.

The strange man noticing this took advantage. "Nighty Night Gohan," he said putting everything into the punch and throwing at Gohan nose.

Gohan moaned before falling unconscious. The man smiled, "This should be fun." Then, he left, leaving the window wide open.

(With Goku and Chichi)

"Mm, Chichi this is really good," Goku said between mouthfuls.

Chichi sighed. "You're going to teach your son all your bad habits if you keep at it like that."

At that note Goku slurped in his lunch and chuckled.

"Oops, sorry Chi"

Chichi smiled at her husband before she turned into the direction of the stairs with a look of worry in her eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Goku.

"Hey," said Goku. Chichi turned to her husband. "What's wrong?"

"Shouldn't Gohan be down here by now? I called him down a few minutes ago. Maybe I should go check on him…"

Goku got up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Look relax Chichi, he probably just caught up in his studies. Give him a few more minutes and if he doesn't show then we can go up and check on him, okay?"

Chichi nodded. "Okay" She still stood there tapping her fingers against the counter. Goku looked at her after sitting back down. Chichi stopped her tapping and decided to get herself some food. Both were eating peacefully.

Then, they both stopped eating abruptly. Something was amiss. They both felt a powerful burning sensation in their hearts. Neither one knew what is was. Then, they heard it…

BANG!

Immediately, they both looked at each other.

"What was that?" Chichi asked, worries rising again.

Meanwhile Goku was thinking the same thing and didn't respond when Chichi asked him.

"Goku?"

Goku looked up at his wife. He really didn't know. Just in case it was something bad he had to be strong for his wife. So he stated very bluntly, "I don't know."

Chichi looked horrified.

"I'll go check it out," Goku said quickly. Chichi nodded as she watched Goku head for the stairs. "Stay here," he said to her before ascending up the stairs.

(Upstairs)

First Goku checked his and his wife's bedroom. He found nothing. His attention was averted to Gohan's room. The door was closed. As he was walking down the hall, he noticed something peculiar. _'Huh, was this crack there before,'_ he thought, examining the wall. He then focused back on Gohan's room again. And once again he found himself in the same position as earlier; standing there knocking on his son's door. One knock quickly turned into two than three and four. "Gohan" he called. No answer. Goku, getting slightly irritated said, "If you don't open this door, I'm coming in." Yet again, there was no answer. He opened the door to find the bedroom kind of a mess. There was a crater in the wall and some of his stuff was out of place.

"What happened in here?" Goku said aloud.

"Uh Goku," Chichi came running upstairs and towards Goku. "You were taking a while so I…" She stopped mid-sentence and gasped as she looked behind her husband. "What happened in here?" She walked into the room and examined it.

(With the man)

Carrying Gohan in one hand while flying to his head-quarters was exactly what he was doing. He stopped flying as he sensed someone was coming. _'Piccolo,_' he thought before taking cover and flying to the ground trying not to get caught. He watched as Piccolo flew across the sky at full speed towards the Son house. The old man chuckled before thinking evilly to himself_, 'Poor Piccolo, you're too late to save him.' _He chuckled again and decided to run back to his headquarters so he wouldn't get caught.

(With the Son Family)

"What happened to my baby's room? Why is there a whole in the wall? What happened?" Chichi asked panicked.

"That's what I would like to know," came a deeper voice from behind Goku.

"Piccolo," Goku said.

"Where is Gohan?" Asked the Namekian

Both parents looked at each other, both wide-eyed and worried, though it was more obvious in Chichi.

"He was in here last I saw him," said Goku.

"Just as I thought," said Piccolo.

"What?" Chichi wondered aloud.

"Look, here's the thing," Piccolo responded. Both parents listened attentively. Piccolo continued. "A little while ago I sensed a dark presence. I didn't think much about it. I thought maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me given the previous battle today. Well the feeling didn't go away. I suddenly noticed that it was headed straight for your house. I flew here at full speed to see what was up. That's when I got here. Seeing the damage now, I'm guessing there was a fight and Gohan was either taken or was dragging the fight out elsewhere. Since I don't feel him right now, I'm guessing he was taken."

Chichi was absolutely horrified. "You mean a monster kidnapped my son?" She was starting to sob. Piccolo was irritated by her _'weak'_ human emotion.

"Wait, we were downstairs by the door by the whole time," said Goku. "We would have noticed if someone came in."

Piccolo turned and looked at the window. It was wide open and the wind was blowing in quickly. Goku looked as well.

"I guess that's how," Goku said a teensy bit down. They sat there in silence of thinking of where to go from there, heads down. Goku looked up with sudden fiery determination in his eyes. "Well let's go," he said.

"What?" Said both Chichi and Piccolo

"This thing couldn't have gotten too far."

Piccolo nodded. "Alright let's go."

"But first," said Goku. "I'm taking Chichi to Bulma's just in case it comes back and we're not here. I'll be right back Piccolo, feel free to start searching." He focused on Bulma's energy, grabbed Chichi and they were off.

Piccolo was about to leave when he noticed something. "Wait a minute."

(At Capsule Corp)

"Vegeta, would you just hold your son for two minutes. It's not going to kill you!" Bulma shouted. She was clearly angry at his behavior.

"The prince of all saiyans does not hold these smelly creatures," Vegeta answered back.

"Well he does if it's his own son. Besides if he doesn't he will be cooking his own dinner for the next month." Bulma continued to shout at him making the 1 year old cry. "You see what you made me do." She calmed down and looked at her son. "There, there Trunks. Don't be upset," she said trying to quiet him. Just then Goku and Chichi appeared.

"Goku, Chichi, what a surprise," said Bulma. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't have time to explain, Chichi will have to for you," said Goku getting ready to instant transmission back to his home."

"Kakorot," said Vegeta.

"I don't have time Vegeta. I have to go find my son," Goku said before disappearing leaving the residents of the Brief family in shock.

(With Piccolo)

'_Come on Goku, you're wasting time,' _thought Piccolo. As if on cue, Goku reappeared into the room.

"Let's go," said Goku as soon as he appeared.

"Wait Goku," said Piccolo.

"What?"

"When you were gone I noticed something."

"What? What is it Piccolo?"

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"That dark energy, it's still lingering in the air."

Goku stopped speaking and in a moment he sensed what Piccolo was talking about. Goku smiled for the first time since the incident.

"Alright," said Goku. "Let's go find that monster."

Piccolo smirked. _'We're coming for you Gohan,'_ he thought.

Both of them left the house and followed the source of dark residue. They were flying a full speed so they could find Gohan as soon as possible.

"That's strange," said Goku.

"What?" Asked Piccolo

"This dark energy just sunk down into the woods somewhere."

"Your right," Piccolo replied.

"Maybe we should go on foot from here. It might give us some clues as to where they might be."

Piccolo agreed. After descending and traveling by foot for some time they stopped.

"Where is it?" asked Piccolo.

"I don't know," said Goku. "Why does it stop right here."

"Maybe they're hidden in plain sight," Piccolo said looking around. "You see anything?"

"No," Goku said. "But I'm not giving up."

After many hours of searching, the sun was set and it was almost completely pitch black out. The moon was their only source of light. It was cold and both were very tired.

(At Capsule Corp)

Chichi sat on the balcony alone and worried. She didn't want to talk to anyone because, she hadn't seen her husband in hours and her son was nowhere to be seen. Chichi had explained to Bulma what happened. Bulma had called a few of Goku's friends and they searched around any area they knew. And now she sat staring outside the window when she heard the door open. She noticed it was Piccolo who came in.

"Piccolo," she croaked out.

Piccolo turned to face her.

"Where is Goku? Is he inside?"

Piccolo kept a straight face. "Come inside, I'm only going to explain this once." She obeyed and followed him inside. Everyone was gathered around in the living room.

"Listen," he began. "As everyone here knows Gohan is missing, correct?"

Everyone simply nodded their heads.

"Where is Goku?" Krillan asked.

"That's the thing," Piccolo said.

Chichi stared dead at Piccolo. Where was her husband?

"We all know that Goku and Gohan were pretty close, right?"

Once again everyone nodded. It was very true. The two have been inseparable all their lives. You never really saw one without the other unless there was an issue.

"Well the two have a bond a strong one. Goku could almost always, always know what Gohan was doing and thinking and vice versa."

"Very touchy Piccolo, do you have a point?" asked Oolong only to receive a death glare from him.

"GOKU TRIED TO REACH GOHAN EARLIER AND HE COULDN'T."

Everyone sat there stunned at the outburst. This was not good, not good at all.

"Wait, so where is Goku?" asked Krillan once again.

Piccolo calmed down a little bit before answering this question. "He's still searching in the woods, he's not in a good mood but you can't blame him. He told me I should leave but he was staying there and he wasn't going to quit until he found him."

Everyone was so focused in conversation they didn't see a certain fighter leave Capsule Corp and head towards Goku.

(In the Woods Somewhere)

"I have to find my son," Goku said to no one. He swore he looked everywhere but didn't allow himself to give up. Goku honestly had felt like crying. "Where are you Gohan?"

"What a pathetic excuse for a saiyan," came another voice.

Whoa, who is this, you may ask. Well I guess you'll have to wait for chapter 3. Please Review. Thnx


	3. No Luck and Comfort

Hey, I'm back with Chapter 3. I know I am updating fast but that's about to change because I am going to start getting homework again.

(Last Time)

Piccolo calmed down a little bit before answering this question. "He's still searching in the woods, he's not in a good mood but you can't blame him. He told me I should leave but he was staying there and he wasn't going to quit until he found him."

Everyone was so focused in conversation they didn't see a certain fighter leave Capsule Corp and head towards Goku.

(In the Woods Somewhere)

"I have to find my son," Goku said to no one. He swore he looked everywhere but didn't allow himself to give up. Goku honestly had felt like crying. "Where are you Gohan?"

"What a pathetic excuse for a saiyan," came another voice.

(Continuation)

Goku turned around only to be face to face with Vegeta.

"What do you want Vegeta," Goku nearly growled. Vegeta was taken aback but smirked anyways.

"What I want is to know why you insist on keeping at this nonsense."

Goku was getting angry. "Just Leave Vegeta, I don't have time for this."

"The Prince of all saiyans does not take commands from third class warriors."

"WELL MISTER PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS. MAYBE IT HASN'T OCCURRED TO YOU THAT I'M LOOKING FOR MY SON. AND UNLIKE YOU I ACTUALLY LOVE MY SON. I DON'T WANT HIM TO GET HURT. MY SON NEEDS MY HELP. I WON'T REST UNTIL I FIND HIM."

Vegeta was shocked but of course he didn't show it. "You are wrong Kakarot."

Goku stared at Vegeta. Vegeta continued, "Look, what I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone or I swear it will be the last promise you ever make."

Goku nodded. "I promise I won't tell."

"When Trunks was first born, it's true I wanted nothing to do my son. But just recently at the games, when Cell killed Trunks, something within me snapped. I had never felt anything like that before. Maybe I'm growing soft hanging around you and your spawn and friends. But I do care about my son," Vegeta concluded.

Goku was in shock. He had never heard the saiyan prince say anything like that.

"Oh, sorry for judging you so quickly, it's just with Gohan being gone, I feel kind of lost. I don't know what to do. All I can do is keep looking and hope for a clue as to where he is."

"And forcing yourself to stay here when you're tired and drained, and soar is going to let you do that?"

Goku sighed. "You're right."

Vegeta felt like giving a smart remark but didn't. "You would be better off getting some rest and starting first thing in the morning."

"We should go," said Goku.

Vegeta nodded, turned around. "And don't think that this changes anything between us. I still want to fight you when this is all over."

"You got yourself a deal," said Goku watching him as he was about to fly away. "Hey Vegeta," Goku called. "It would mean a lot to me if you would help me look for my son tomorrow."

Vegeta felt disgusted that he would say that but didn't show it. Instead he simply said, "We'll see," before flying off into the night sky. Goku followed him all the way back to Capsule Corp.

(With The Man)

Gohan was slowly waking up, to find that he was no longer in his room, his house for all that matter. _'Where, Where am I?'_ he thought to himself. He looked around and appeared to be in some type of lab. There were plans all over the walls, desks with crumpled up papers, and tools everywhere. _'I have got to get out of here,'_ he thought before trying to move. He realized that he was strapped down to some table. He tried to break free but only resulted in being tied down harder.

"It seems you're awake," said the man from before.

"You," said Gohan recalling the events from before. "What do you want from me?"

"It's not what I want from you. It's what I'm going to do with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Gohan, you have much to learn."

"Who are you?"

"Well considering you can't go anywhere, I guess I can tell you. My name is Dr. Flappe. I was friends or actually best friends with Dr. Gero."

Gohan frowned at the name. He knew who Dr. Gero was and quite frankly, he did not like him. But you couldn't blame him after all, Gero was the one who built those monster machines to try and kill his dad. Sure his dad lived in all but still.

"Oh, I see you've heard of him," said Dr. Flappe.

"Of course I have heard of him. He wants to have my father killed."

"As do I"

"What?"

"You see Gohan, I never really liked your father. In fact, I hate him."

"What, but why? What did he do to you?"

"I was the one that made Android 8, not Gero .I wanted him to be the strongest, take over the world and eventually the universe."

"What happened?"

"Your father happened. He befriended my creation."

"So, what does this have to do with kidnapping me?"

"I clearly can't fight your father in my current state. So I'm not going to."

"Okay, I'm lost."

"I'm not going to fight your father. You are."

"What? I'm not going to do that."

"Oh but you are."

"But you will."

"You can't make me."

"You see that's where you are wrong."

"How?"

"Let me explain this to you. Listen carefully because I'll only say this once. Since I didn't have any androids to take down your father, I will need something else to fill that role. You fill it well. By turning you dark, it'll not only kill your father but slowly start to break him as time goes on."

"You can't turn me dark. My heart is too pure."

"Let me tell you something Gohan. With the device I have created, the more pure you are, the more vulnerable you are and it's easier to take control over you."

"No way, you'll never take me to the dark side. My dad will come and save me."

"That's what you think," Dr. Flappe said. "But you see this lab, it blocks out any trace of energy there is. And you know what else, telepathy won't work either, so don't even bother trying."

Gohan gave the doctor a death glare.

"Now just relax Gohan. This won't hurt a bit, unless you fight it," the doctor said evilly before chuckling.

(At Capsule Corp)

"Where did Vegeta go?" asked the blue haired scientist.

"That's a good question. I actually haven't seen him in a while," said Krillan. It was true. Nobody had. Just then the front door swung open and in came Vegeta followed by Goku.

"You found him," said Bulma.

Vegeta said nothing as he walked in the kitchen for some dinner. Bulma rolled her eyes then turned her attention back to Goku.

"Hey Goku," said Krillan and that started a chain of hellos from all his friends.

"Hey guys," said Goku and from the tone of his voice they could tell he was very upset.

"You okay?" asked Bulma.

"Um, yeah, just need some rest, that's all. Do you mind if Chichi and I stay here the night?" Goku replied.

"Not at all, you can stay as long as you like. We have more than enough room here," Bulma said.

"Thanks," he said as he started down the corridor for a guest bedroom. Everyone sat in silence. They had never seen their friend like this. He was usually happy and smiling and he could liven up a room anywhere but this, this was new to them.

"I think I'm going to take off," said Krillan. "Chichi," he said. "Tell Goku I'll be here first thing in the morning to look for Gohan." Chichi nodded as she watched Krillan leave.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed too," said Bulma. "You're welcome to go in anywhere in the house if you'd like."

"K thanks," she said. She sat on the couch looking on the window at the stars. Gohan had only been gone for a few hours and she already missed him. _'Oh Gohan,'_ she thought. _'Come home.'_

She got up off the couch and when down to Goku's and her bedroom there. She opened the door to find that Goku was in the same position she was except he was on the bed. She sat down next to him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"You okay," he asked her and that is when she broke down.

"Oh Goku," she sobbed into his gi as he pulled her into his lap.

"Sh, relax Chi. It's going to be okay," he said rubbing her back. "We are going to find Gohan. I'll do whatever it takes to get him back here and safe." This however did not make Chichi feel the least bit better. She continued to sob until she cried herself to sleep.

When Goku noticed this, he tucked her into bed and then slipped into bed himself, holding her as she slept. Soon Goku also fell asleep, but it wasn't what you would call peaceful. He tossed and turned every few minutes, dreaming of terrible things that could have possibly happened to Gohan. He turned over one last time and I woke him up. He realized it was morning. He turned over to see that Chichi was not alongside him_. 'Guess I slept in,'_ he thought before getting up and ready to start his day.

Goku slipped into the extra gi he left here for cases like this and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. He was surprised to see all his friends here so early.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Goku trying to sound happy.

"Well, we all felt that we should help you in your quest to find Gohan," said Krillan. Goku smiled, he was truly grateful to have his friends.

"So when will breakfast be ready Chichi?" he asked.

"In just about a minute Goku, Bulma and I are hurrying along," said Chichi. Goku sat down next to all of his friends. Breakfast was getting served plate by plate. Chichi took a seat next to Goku and ate as well. Goku swallowed his piece of bacon before whispering to Chichi, "Have you told them yet?"

"Oh," said Chichi allowed getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone, Chichi and I have something we'd like to tell you."

"What is it Goku?" asked Krillan.

Chichi looked at Goku before saying, "I'm pregnant."

Everyone was shocked. This was such good news compared to yesterday. Everyone began showering questions onto the couple. After all questions answered and breakfast being finished Goku stood up. "Now onto a different matter, I'm going to look for my son. Anyone who wants to join me is more than welcome. But I have to say that if you think that this a play session then you better stay and not get in the way."

Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's go," said Goku.

Everyone cleared out of the kitchen and allowed Bulma and Chichi to clean up a bit. Goku headed back to the woods and caught up with Piccolo who was already there. Yamcha, Tien, and Chaiotzu headed for the deserts of the world and Krillan went for the city.

"Did you find anything yet?" asked Goku.

"Nope, nothing. This doesn't make any sense," said Piccolo.

"Well keep looking; we're bound to find something."

Piccolo nodded.

The three in the desert didn't have any luck either, they found nothing.

(In the City)

"Gohan," Krillan called out.

"Baldy," said Vegeta.

"Vegeta," Krillan said. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Kakarot's spawn."

"But why, I thought you hated him?"

"I'm not doing this because I like him, you imbecile. If anyone's going to make Kakarot suffer it will be me and nobody else."

Krillan gulped and nodded. Just then, an explosion was heard.

"What was that? Krillan asked.

Vegeta didn't respond. He just flew in the direction of the explosion. Krillan then followed. All that was heard was screaming from both children and adults.

"Man, what could that be?" Krillan asked again. He flew to the top and looked around the city, searching for a sign of anybody who might be the source.

"Looking for me?" asked a voice from behind Krillan.

Krillan turned around and never had he been so scared in his life.

That's Chapter 3 peoples. I'm going to try to update on the weekends from now on. Since next week in Memorial day break, I'll try to update as much as possible. Bye.


	4. The Encounters

Hi everybody. I'm a little irritated with myself I must say but I will write none the less. I don't own everything this is all fan fiction based. I'm still waiting for Akira Toriyama to get back on me about that email, you know to get custody over Gohan. Hah, just kidding. As if Akira Toriyama would talk to me let alone email me. Anyway

(Last Time)

"Man, what could that be?" Krillan asked again. He flew to the top of a building and looked around the city, searching for a sign of anybody who might be the source.

"Looking for me?" asked a voice from behind Krillan.

Krillan turned around and never had he been so scared in his life.

(Continuation)

"G…Gohan?" Krillan asked.

"Hey you recognized me."

"Um yeah, but uh, why do you have red hair? It's kind of… uh creepy looking."

"Oh it's this new look I'm trying out."

"Yeah…it's good…I guess. Anyway we've got to go down and figure out where that explosion came from."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"What wh-" Krillan was caught off by the hand that was squeezing his throat.

"Like I said before, that's not going to happen because you're not going anywhere."

(With Tien, Chaiotzu, and Yamcha)

"Man did you guys feel that?" Tien asked as he stopped searching.

"Yeah I did," said Yamcha looking up also. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Tien said.

"Should we check it out," asked Chaiotzu.

"Definitely," said Yamcha.

"Alright," said Chaiotzu.

"Let's go," said Tien.

They all took off towards the direction of the city.

(With Piccolo and Goku)

"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan!" Goku continued to yell for his son each time louder than the last

Piccolo called but mostly looked around for hints. Suddenly he spotted something. "Goku come here."

"Yeah what Piccolo, Did you find something?" Goku was getting frustrated but he was still just as determined.

"Was this lock of red hair here last night?"

"I don't know. It was dark, it could've been." Goku examined the hair after taking it from Piccolo. Goku then frowned. "Did you just feel that?"

"I was about to ask you the same."

"Let's go check it out," Goku said taking flight after putting the lock under his belt. Piccolo nodded and followed.

(In the City)

"G…Gohan…what…what are you…you…doing?" Krillan said between short breathes. Gohan was literally squeezing the life of him.

"Just having fun, you know causing disruption between you low lives. Yup, always a good time," said Gohan evilly.

"Wh… what…are…you…saying?"

Gohan threw Krillan across the roof top of the building they were standing on. "I'm just saying I have some new hobbies."

"Hobbies," Krillan said looking up after getting some air back.

"Yes," Gohan said.

"Gohan, what's wrong with you?"

Gohan was getting irritated. "Listen, I've gone through some changes. And the only reason I haven't killed you is because I want you to be the messenger boy."

Krillan backed up a little. "Gohan-" was all Krillan mustered before being kicked.

"No more talking. It's my turn." Gohan said.

Krillan nodded and gulped.

"I want you to tell everybody this," Gohan said, creeping closer and closer above him. Only then had he noticed that Gohan's eyes were not the normal black eyes they usually had. They were yellow and looked menacing look to them.

"I want you to tell them, the old Gohan is gone and is never coming back. If you are looking for him, don't. The new and improved Gohan is busy with his…hobbies," Gohan said. "Remember that, you got it."

Krillan nodded only to be kicked off the building by Gohan. "That was just for my own amusement. Later," he said flying away.

(With Goku)

"Piccolo something is wrong. I just felt Krillan's energy level drop drastically. We've got to move faster." They kept going faster until they sensed a huge power level coming their way.

"What do you think it is?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know Piccolo but it could be trouble. Why don't you find out what it is and I'll go find Krillan and make sure he's okay."

Piccolo nodded and stopped flying while Goku kept at it.

'_I'm coming Krillan,' _Goku thought. He was brought out of his thoughts as the large energy came into view. Goku narrowed his eyes trying to get a good view. As it came closer and Goku was a little stunned. _'Gohan,'_ he thought. _'No, no Goku, you're seeing things. But why does it look like him?'_ Goku stopped flying and then the object was fully in view.

"Hey you," said Goku but the redheaded figure kept on flying. "Wait!" By then the figure was gone. Goku frowned_. 'That definitely wasn't my son. He would never do that,'_ Goku thought. He started flying again.

(In the City)

"Krillan," called Chaiotzu. The three had arrived in the city a few minutes ago and were looking around. They all knew their friend had come to the city. A portion of the city was blown up. Thankfully no dead bodies were found but some were severely injured. An eighth of the buildings were partially destroyed so no major damages.

"Krillan buddy," called Tien. "Answer me, man."

And sure enough a soft moan was heard. "Krillan," Yamcha yelled. The three ran in the direction until they came across a slightly tattered orange gi and the bald friend in it. He was lying face down. Yamcha helped him sit up against a piece of rubble. "Hey Guys," Krillan managed to say while smiling but the smile quickly disappeared as he recalled current events. "G…Gohan…he…he's not o…okay."

"You talked to Gohan?" asked Yamcha.

"Who talked to Gohan?" Goku's voice came.

"Hey Goku," said Tien. "It was Krillan, Krillan talked to Gohan."

"What when?" Goku exclaimed.

"That's what the rest of us would like to know," said Tien.

Krillan coughed before trying to speak. "Not too long ago," he said.

"Who did this to you?" Yamcha asked before Goku could speak.

"It…It was…G…Gohan. He kicked me off the building and threw the explosions at the town," said Krillan.

"What!" The four said perplexed. Goku was the most surprised of all of them. He didn't want to believe it. "Krillan, let's get you to the look out, then you can explain to us exactly what happened," Goku said very seriously.

Krillan nodded. Yamcha picked up Krillan and put him on his back. They all left the scene.

(With Piccolo)

Piccolo stood there waiting as the redheaded figure flew towards him. "Hey," he shouted but just as before with Goku, he kept flying. Piccolo was already irritated as it was getting worse as the mysterious person just kept flying and right past him too. Piccolo then through a Ki blast at him and the person stopped and turned around.

"Can I help you?" Gohan said coldly.

Piccolo stood there shocked. It sure looked like Gohan but the attitude and the hair and his eyes sure didn't seem like it.

"Gohan?" Piccolo said.

"Yes, it's me, are you done?"

"Where have you been?"

"Out," Gohan said very annoyed.

"I am serious Gohan. Where have you been?"

"Why do you care, green worm?"

Piccolo was taken aback. Gohan would never ever talk to him like this.

"What's the matter, cat's got your tongue?" Gohan said smirking.

"Listen," said Piccolo. Gohan stood there, bored expression lied on his face. "Your parents have been worried about you."

"Oh well, I guess it sucks to be them then, doesn't it," Gohan shot back smirking again.

"You should have been home," Piccolo said, ignoring his last comment.

"I should do a lot of things Piccolo, doesn't mean I do."

"What happened to you while you were gone?" Piccolo asked.

"A lot of things happened."

"Gohan, I am being very serious right now," Piccolo said raising his voice.

"I'm serious too. I've been through some changes, changes that make me a better person, to me at least, well and my major."

"Who did this to you?" Piccolo spat.

"What's it to you, green bug?" Gohan said. Piccolo was trying hard not to flip out on the kid. This did not go unnoticed.

"Oh, is the little green bug getting upset with me." Piccolo said nothing. "Anyway, it was some old guy. He goes by the name of Flappe."

"Flappe?"

"Yeah, I know, stupid name, right?"

"When and how?"

"Sometime yesterday afternoon, he kidnapped me. All I know is that I woke up in his lab, blacked out again and then he made me see things differently."

"What do you mean, _differently?_"

"Why don't you ask Krillan, he would know," Gohan said evilly.

"What did you do to Krillan?"

"I did all that was necessary Piccolo, all that was necessary."

"Gohan, Krillan is your friend." Piccolo shouted.

"I have no friends, especially not you" Gohan shouted back and flinched as if something inside him was reacting to the comment. Piccolo noticed but said nothing and he didn't know how exactly to respond partially because he was hurt so he bluntly just stated, "What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said," Gohan said calmly. "Catch you later green sloth," Gohan said turning around and leaving before another was said.

Piccolo stood there dumbfounded. He tried to sense for Goku and found that he was on his way to the lookout. Piccolo took flight there.

(With Goku)

"We made it," Yamcha said.

Dende ran over to them. He noticed Krillan on his back. "Place him here," Dende said. As soon as Yamcha did as told, Dende began the healing process. Once Krillan was healed and back on his feet the questions began. Goku spoke first.

"Krillan I want you to tell me exactly what happened." Goku said.

"Well Vegeta and I had arrived in the city and we were looking around," Krillan began.

"Vegeta, what was here doing there?" Yamcha asked. Goku ignored the comment. "What else happened?"

"Well we both heard the explosion, Vegeta left immediately after that, I flew on top of a nearby building so I could look around. The next thing I knew Gohan was behind me." Krillan shuddered but continued. "He was different. His hair was red, and his attitude very different, but it wasn't that, that had got to me. They were yellow and had a very dark essence to them."

Goku froze. Those were the descriptions that matched the person he had passed before he got to the city. Goku debated if he wanted to hear the rest or not. He didn't really have a choice as Krillan continued.

"He's different and told me to give you guys a message. He said that the old Gohan is gone and is never coming back. If you are looking for him, don't. The new and improved Gohan is busy with his hobbies. He tossed me around a lot before too and kicked me off the top of the building. That's the whole story.

Goku didn't want to believe it, he couldn't. There was no way that his son was capable of doing these things. It was just impossible.

"I can't believe it," said Goku. Everyone around could tell that he was very upset.

"Well you should believe it, I just ran into Gohan," Piccolo's voice rang.

"Piccolo," said Krillan.

"Listen Goku, I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news here but something is definitely wrong with Gohan here," Piccolo said.

"What, how do you know?" Krillan asked.

"My run in with Gohan wasn't the least bit pleasant," Piccolo said.

"What happened?" Goku nearly growled. He hadn't meant it but he just felt so torn.

Piccolo explained the whole situation but left the parts about what had actually happened to Gohan yesterday. Everyone sat in silence until Goku spoke up.

"Piccolo, which direction did Gohan fly away in after the encounter?" he asked.

"I don't know, probably somewhere towards the desert," Piccolo said.

"Okay," Goku said. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What do we do?" Krillan asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," Yamcha said. "Goku do you ha…" he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Goku was gone.

"Hey where did he go?" Krillan said. No one knew where he went except one person.

(With Goku)

Flying so fast that he was almost a super saiyan Goku arrived in the desert. "Gohan," he called out and continued to call. "Gohan, Gohan, Gohan"

"My gosh, you are the third person I've had an encounter with today. What do you want? Didn't the baldy give you the message?"

Goku turned around and sure enough there he stood. He matched Krillan's description and everything.

"G…Gohan"

"C'mon you guys have seriously got to stop stuttering. It's really getting on my nerves."

"What happened to you?"

"You and Piccolo, you know I would think that even the green worm would have told you."

"Gohan are you okay?"

"Please, do not try to act all innocent."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you."

"What Gohan, don't you know who I am? It is daddy remember."

Gohan looked at his father in disgust. "Please never say those words."

Ha the end of chapter four. I'm sorry for the long update. See u in five


	5. You're No Father of Mine

Hi people,. I was not home on Friday or Saturday so I didn't even start this chapter but I'm here to write now. I don't know how short or how long this will be so we'll see how it goes.

(Last Time)

"G…Gohan"

"C'mon you guys have seriously got to stop stuttering. It's really getting on my nerves."

"What happened to you?"

"You and Piccolo, you know I would think that even the green worm would have told you."

"Gohan are you okay?"

"Please, do not try to act all innocent."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you."

"What Gohan, don't you know who I am? It is daddy remember."

Gohan looked at his father in disgust. "Please never say those words."

(Continuation)

Goku was stunned. Surely this couldn't be this son.

"Are we just going to stand here because I have better things to do," Gohan spat.

"Like what?" Goku asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Because Gohan," Goku said getting irritated at his son's attitude. "I am your father."

"Maybe biologically but **you** are no father of mine."

Goku felt hurt by the comment and tried his best to not let it faze him. "What do you mean?"

"You have done nothing to prove that you're a good father to me. Would a good father leave his family behind to train on another planet? Would a good father let his son get kidnapped 3 times? Does a good father suck his son into fighting some monstrosity when it was in the likely hood of him dying?"

Goku said nothing. It was true. How could he possibly defend himself after that? He looked to the ground in shame. Every so often he would glance at Gohan and what he found was peculiar. Gohan looked at the ground too. As if he felt ashamed. That didn't make much sense though. It was when he glances at Gohan a final time that he knew. Goku didn't say anything though. They stayed in complete silence until Gohan finally said something.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"You know what? I better go."

"Oh so soon?" Gohan said sarcastically.

Goku still frowning remarked, "Yes I do actually. Lay off, will ya?"

"Oh are you upset?" Gohan said again sarcastically. "Is my poor father gonna cry?" He said laughing.

Goku was getting frustrated but he knew it was just a matter of time before the thing happened. It could be a while. It could take days or weeks even. Goku turned away from Gohan.

"I'm leaving, goodbye," said Goku taking flight. Gohan glared at Goku.

"Now, is that a way to leave?" Gohan said firing a blast at him. Goku turned around and glared back but quickly turned his focus back on getting out of there. He had to talk to Piccolo.

"Fine, be that way," Gohan said as he started to leave.

(With Goku)

The Capsule Corp was coming into sight. It was getting late. He was going to call it day but not before he went to talk to Piccolo. He knew Piccolo was at the lookout but he thought he should check in with his wife. When he landed he headed straight for the door before he was interrupted.

"Hey Kakarot," Vegeta said.

"What do you want?" Goku growled. Vegeta glared at Goku.

"What's the matter? Still upset about your son?" Vegeta said, smirking.

Goku seriously wanted to throw Vegeta's head into the wall but he knew he wouldn't benefit from it. Instead Goku simply walked into the large dome shaped house and once again Vegeta was glaring at Goku.

(Inside)

"Hey, your back," Bulma said with a hint of sympathy in her voice. Goku looked at her but said nothing.

"No luck huh?" She said. Once again Goku said nothing.

"Can I get you anything? Do you want me to make some lunch?"

"Chichi," Goku said. "Where is she?"

"Oh, she left a little while ago."

"Where'd she go?"

"Back to your house, do you want me to call her?"

"All by herself," Goku asked, his anger starting to flare.

"Well I offered her a ride, but she rejected."

"SO you just let her go?"

"Goku your house is not too far from here. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Well you know what Bulma," Goku nearly shouted. Bulma looked worried before Goku calmed down.

"Look. I'm sorry for yelling but my wife should not have gone out there by herself. Gohan's lose out there and…"

"You found Gohan."

"Yes but listen Bulma…"

"That's so great…"

"Bulma you're not listening…"

"Where is he though?"

"If you would let me finish I could tell you."

"Oh, sorry Goku."

"Look, I ran into Gohan, but he's not the same."

"Well what do you mean _'not the same'_?

"Something happened between yesterday and today and it's making Gohan act out. It's really strange. I was going to go talk with Piccolo but I came here because I knew that I should check in with Chichi."

"Oh, I wouldn't have let her leave if I knew you would be back so soon."

"I have to go. Chichi may be in danger."

"You really think that he would go after Chichi?"

"Well he had no problem coming at me."

"He attacked you?"

"Verbally, not physically, but that doesn't mean that he won't to Chichi."

"Well you should go."

Goku nodded. He opened the door and headed out. "Hurry," Bulma called out at the last second. "Be safe," she said to herself.

(With Chichi)

She finally reached the end of the city. It was nearly dark. Their little house was just a few miles away. Her feet ached from all the walking around the city. She had taken a detour along the way and now she regretted it. As she walked into the woods the only light that showed was that of the rising moon. After a few more minutes of walking she decided she needed a break. She sat up against a tree and stared into space. _'Oh, why hadn't I just stayed,'_ she thought. She put her head against the tree and closed her eyes. She was about to drift off, when something had called out to her. _'It can't be,'_ she thought. She waited for a little while and she heard nothing she sighed and began to drift off again. Then she heard it again.

"Mother,"

This time Chichi stood up. She looked around but saw nothing.

"Over here," Chichi turned to the shadows in the direction she heard the voice.

"Whoever you are, come out here," Chichi yelled.

"Why mother, that is no way to address your son," said Gohan as he came out of the shadows.

"G…Gohan?"

"Again with the stuttering"

"You are not my son. My son doesn't have red hair and he is very obedient and respectful."

"Yeah well, not anymore"

"Okay mister," Chichi yelled as she trudged forward to him until she was in his face. "I don't know who you think you are but I **know** you are not my son."

"You mean you don't want to believe I'm your son."

Chichi grew very frustrated and took a swing at her son with her hand, successfully slapping him in the face. Gohan stood there a moment, head faced sideways. He then turned to face her.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Gohan said evilly. Chichi then saw the spark of evil in his eye that she hadn't seen before. She slowly backed away from him. "You're a monster," Chichi said.

"I wouldn't say that."

"What have you done with my son?"

"I told you, I am your son," Gohan shouted scaring all the animals in that area away. Gohan began walking towards Chichi with two fists in his hands.

"I already fought with father. Must I do the same to you?"

Chichi was cornered against the tree. She couldn't back up any further. She was face to face with Gohan. She flinched as if she was waiting for an attack. She squeezed her eyes shut but then waited. Then she heard something. She opened her eyes and instead of being face to face with Gohan, who was now twenty meters away, she saw Goku.

"Chichi, get out of here," he said in a low voice.

"What," she whispered back.

"Go, I can hold Gohan off long enough for you to go. Now hurry," Goku said. Chichi nodded and ran as far away and as fast as humanly possible. Now it was just Goku and Gohan.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan asked as he stood up.

"Protecting my wife and my unborn child, why are you here?"

"It doesn't matter why I'm here."

"Why were you going to attack your mother?"

"You mean the harpy?"

"I mean my wife."

"That shrew was asking for it. She attacked me first."

Goku grew frustrated. Now he really needed to have a word with Chichi.

"Whatever," Goku said walking away.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To aid my wife"

"Well I haven't had anyone to spar with in a while and you are the only one that can help me with that."

"Well maybe you should find somebody else."

"Yeah, you know maybe you're right. Finding another human being to spar with shouldn't be that hard. I'll go play manhunt in the city until I find someone."

Goku stopped. Now he had to make a decision. He could either let Gohan go all over town, probably killing dozens of people in the process or, go aid his wife who probably needed him right now dearly. He then made up his mind.

"Fine, we can spar, but only for a little while."

Gohan smirked. "That's what I like to hear."

Smugly, Goku lurched at Gohan, nailing him to the floor.

"That's what I'm talking about," said Gohan. "But what do you say we kick things up a notch."

Both father and son powered up to their super saiyan form. Throwing punches and kicks at each other Gohan kneed Goku into the stomach sending him flying into the tree. But Goku bounced tight back up and they were at it again.

"Goku, this is getting boring. Let's go even further," Gohan said and immediately began charging up to his second form. Goku flinched at the enormous power but stayed put none the less. He knew he was screwed but said nothing. Instead he rose his own power up a little more though it would do little for him.

"Ready," Gohan said but Goku had no to answer as Gohan threw a punch sending him flying. Before Goku even got the chance to get up Gohan was already hovered over him punching him everywhere. By the end, Goku was all bloody and bruised and Gohan didn't have a scratch on him. Gohan powered down and backed off. "Great session, same time tomorrow?" He asked before laughing and retreating into the dark skies.

Goku laid there. He could barely move. Every part of him felt as broken as his mind felt. He tried to stand up. He had to get back to his wife. The fight played back in his head as he walked. From start to finish. Then he remembered something. Gohan had flown in the exact same direction Chichi had run off in. With sudden strength he ran as fast as he could, shouting out her name along the way. Finally he's spotted her. She appeared to be sleeping but she wasn't alone.

"Oh mother, you're so peaceful when you sleep," Goku heard him say.

"Leave her alone," Goku said. Gohan turned around. "Well it seems you've mustered the strength to stand up," he said. "I'm impressed."

"Don't hurt her," Goku said.

"Oh calm your nuts dad," Gohan said. "I'm not going to hurt her."

Goku sighed in relief. Gohan caught this. "I'm just going to take her with me."

"What?" Goku said. Gohan scooped Chichi over his shoulder, waking her up. Chichi glanced around. "Put me down," she screamed.

"Oh shut up and go back to sleep," said Gohan. Chichi spotted Goku a short distance away. She was horrified by his appearance. Gohan began to take flight. Chichi screeched. "Goku, help me!"

Goku began to levitate towards them.

"Sit down, father," Gohan said as he started to form a huge Ki blast in his hand. "Say good night you two," he said firing the blast at Goku, knocking him unconscious.

Gohan then flew off into the skies again.

(In the morning)

Goku awakened to find himself in one of the rooms at the lookout. His wounds were healed. He stood up and walked outside and found Dende.

"Where's Piccolo?" Goku asked harshly.

"He's gone out to try to find your wife. I'm so sorry about what happened last night." Goku smiled sadly.

"So what's our next move?" Dende asked.

"Our next move," Goku said. "Is to find Gohan's base."

Sorry for the long wait you guys. I was busy last weekend. I had homework but the good news is I already have my plot for the next chapter so no more writers block. Please Review. Bye


	6. The Rescue Plan

Hey, this is chapter 6 people. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews to the last chapter and the suggestions because you guys are right. As I said I don't own Gohan or anybody else so don't sue me.

(Last Time)

Goku awakened to find himself in one of the rooms at the lookout. His wounds were healed. He stood up and walked outside and found Dende.

"Where's Piccolo?" Goku asked harshly.

"He's gone out to try to find your wife. I'm so sorry about what happened last night." Goku smiled sadly.

"So what's our next move?" Dende asked.

"Our next move," Goku said. "Is to find Gohan's base."

(Continuation)

"But how do you plan to do that?"

Goku grit his teeth. "I don't know but I have to find my wife. I'm leaving. I have to get to Piccolo." Goku flew off the lookout in the direction towards Piccolo without giving Dende a chance to say anything.

After a few minutes into flying at top speed, Goku stopped. '_Damn it Goku. You should have just used instant transmission,'_ he thought as he focused on Piccolo's energy. _'There,'_ he thought and in an instant, he was gone.

(With Piccolo)

'_This doesn't make any sense. I followed him last night,_' Piccolo thought. He whipped around when he sensed Goku behind him.

"Did you find anything?" Goku asked.

"No but there's some things we should talk about."

"Okay, like what?"

"Do you anything about a Dr. Flappe?"

"Dr. Flappe?"

"Yes, did you know anyone from your childhood by that name?"

"No not that I can think of." Goku thought for a minute. "WAIT, I REMEMBER! Yeah, Dr. Flappe, he helped repair android eight in Jingle Village. But, what does that have to do with anything?"

"When I talked to Gohan," Piccolo started.

(Flashback)

"Who did this to you?" Piccolo spat.

"What's it to you, green bug?" Gohan said. "Oh, is the little green bug getting upset with me. Anyway, it was some old guy. He goes by the name of Flappe."

"Flappe?"

"Yeah, I know, stupid name, right?"

(End Flashback)

"He said some guy named Dr. Flappe kidnapped him," Piccolo said.

"What?" Goku said angrily. "I just don't get it. He was nice enough to fix android 8. What could he possibly want with my son?"

"Wait, don't you have to be some brilliant scientist to know how fix an android?"

"YES!" Goku shouted out surprised he didn't think of this before.

"But," Piccolo said. "I thought Dr. Gero, Bulma and her dad were the only ones who know how to that."

"Unless he was Gero's partner," Goku boldly stated. "We have to get to Dr. Flappe. I have no doubt that that is where Gohan and Chichi are. C'mon Piccolo we're going to Jingle Village." Goku started towards the village. Piccolo quickly followed.

(With Chichi)

She awakened to find herself in the corner of a lab. She wasn't tied down or anything. She was just there. It was kind of dark and had a horrible stench. Chichi could barely keep herself from puking. She looked around. The dim light gave her a pretty good view of where everything was. She was alone. She could here muffled voices coming from above her. She spotted a staircase and quickly and quietly moved herself toward it. She climbed up the stairs and headed towards the door. She cracked it open and listened to the conversation going on.

"How do I know what's going on?" Gohan asked irritated. "It just resurfaces whenever it wants."

"Well then, I'll have to create an even stronger device. It seems that the purity of your heart is still there. I thought the device I created was strong enough to wipe it out. I had made it so that the more pure you are the more vulnerable you are the darkness. It was my very own creation," Dr. Flappe said.

"Well whatever it is, fix it. I don't need the wholesome part of me trying to break free."

"Fine I'll get on it as soon as I can."

"Whatever, I'm going to check on my annoying as hell mother."

Chichi ran back down the stairs into her previous spot and pretended to be asleep. Gohan came down shortly after. He examined her as if he didn't fully believe that she was asleep. Then, he began to ponder around the room, examining blue prints and such. Chichi peeked and watched every move he made. Gohan then planted his eyes on her again.

"Morning mother," he said.

"How'd you know I was awake," she shot back.

"I sensed you were awake from the very beginning."

Their eyes stayed locked on each other.

"What do you want with me?"

"It's not what I want with you. It's what Dr. Flappe wants."

"Well what does he want?"

"He wants…" Gohan began but turned away. Chichi was getting frustrated.

"Well, what does he want?"

Without another word Gohan shot up the stairs. Chichi sighed but quickly crept behind him. Gohan turned around and noticed her on the stairs. "You stay," Gohan said harshly and slammed the door.

Chichi came to the top of the stairs and strained her ears to listen in on what was happening.

"Their coming," she heard Gohan say.

"Who is coming?" Dr. Flappe asked.

"I sensed it was Goku and Piccolo."

Chichi couldn't help but smile. This was pretty quick. Her Goku was coming to rescue her.

"Well go into the lab. I'll hold them both off."

She heard Gohan's footsteps and ran down the stairs. She sat in one of the lab chairs. Gohan locked the door from the inside. Once Gohan was downstairs, she questioned him as if she'd heard nothing.

"So what's going on?"

"Don't act innocent. You are just like father. I know you heard the conversation upstairs."

Chichi sighed. They stayed quiet.

"Don't forget Gohan, I'm carrying your little brother or sister."

"That's just great," Gohan said carelessly. It was quiet again until Gohan spoke. "I don't want anything to do with yours and father's spawn."

"Gohan, he or she will be part of your responsibility as a family too. Don't you want to help take care of him or her?"

"You know what? Yeah I'll help the child. I'll help it see the darkness as the light," Gohan said.

Chichi looked down. How could things turn out this way?

(With Goku)

"The weather is getting colder. We're almost there."

"Goku, I've got something to ask you," Piccolo said.

"What is it Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"When you talked to Gohan, did he insult you?"

"Yeah, did he insult you?"

"He did but after the insult, did he look ashamed?"

"Yeah come to think of it, he didn't look too proud when he said it."

"Maybe a bit of the old Gohan is still there."

Goku nodded. "Yeah maybe we just have to exploit it."

They kept flying until they were over the city. Every house looked the same.

"Which house is it Goku?"

"That one, over there," Goku pointed.

(With Gohan and Chichi)

Gohan froze and held on to Chichi. "They're here," he said. Chichi smiled but it quickly disappeared. "Utter one sound while they're here and I'll snap you're neck." Chichi nodded in fear.

(Upstairs)

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it," Dr. Flappe called.

"It's Goku," his harsh voice called from the outside.

Dr. Flappe opened the door. "Hello Goku, what a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you since you were a boy. How's life been treating you?"

"Save the goody-goody act," Goku said as he walked into the house followed by Piccolo.

"Well I thought Gohan taught you better than that. Barging into other's home, that's just plain rude."

"I know you kidnapped my son who kidnapped my wife. So I want to know WHAT THE HELL YOU DID TO THEM."

Dr. Flappe slammed the door. "Why I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't even know you had a son."

"Listen," Goku said. "I'll find them if I have to destroy everything in this entire household."

"Search as you please. You'll come to find that I have nothing related to what you are talking about."

Goku and Piccolo began searching through the house. "Piccolo, you check upstairs, I've got this floor."

"Piccolo, why don't I show you upstairs," Dr. Flappe said as he headed for the stairs. Piccolo followed leaving Goku alone. He violently searched through the household looking for evidence. He found nothing until he remembered something he'd seen as a child.

"Dr. Flappe," Goku yelled. In a minute, Dr. Flappe was in his presence.

"Yes Goku"

"I remember that you had a lab. I want to see it."

"Why?"

"To look for my son and wife"

"Well I can't let you do that."

Piccolo came downstairs. "There's no sign of Gohan or Chichi anywhere."

"They're in the lab," Goku said.

"They're not in the lab," Dr. Flappe said.

"Then why won't you let me see it," Goku said angrily.

"Because it's locked"

"Well then unlock it."

"I can't. You have to lock it from the inside."

"Fine then, I'll bust the door down."

Goku powered up and slammed his fist into the door, creating a hole. Dr. Flappe got angry.

"Why you little, I'll be sending you the bill."

Goku reached his hand in through the hole unlocking the door. He opened it and he and piccolo went in.

They both went down the stairs, their eyes scanning the room.

"Do you see anything?" Goku asked.

"Not a clue," said Piccolo.

"Wait look on the wall," said Goku.

"Blueprints," said Piccolo.

"Why do you need blueprints?" Goku turned to look at Dr. Flappe.

"I'm a scientist. I like to invent things."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do, including the thing you used to change my son into a monster," said Goku. Goku stared at each one of the blueprints and their titles. "What's this?"

"What?

"A heart contaminator," Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah, so"

"Did you use this on my son?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You'll never know."

"I won't let you get away with this."

"I already have. Even if you kill me, Gohan will still be contaminated."

Goku grit his teeth. "Where is my son?"

"He's long gone by now."

"Where can I find him?"

"You can't."

"Why not"

"Gohan belongs to me now and it won't be long till the old Gohan is dead."

"Okay, where is the 'new' Gohan located."

"To be honest, I don't know. He could be anywhere right now."

"Where is my wife?"

"She is dead."

"I don't believe you?"

"You don't believe me, try and sense her."

Goku grew even more frustrated as he couldn't sense her. He was ready to scream. If she was gone so was his unborn child. "I'm leaving but I will be back."

"Fine, I'll be here. Repairing the wall you destroyed and the house you trashed."

Goku left followed by Piccolo. Goku slammed both the lab door and the front door before exiting the house.

"Well done Gohan," Dr. Flappe said.

"Thank you," Gohan said stepping out of the tiny door behind the staircase followed by Chichi.

Chichi was horrified. How on earth was she supposed to leave now?"

"Can I go to the bathroom now? I've been holding it all morning," Chichi said.

"Fine," Dr. Flappe said. He looked at Gohan who still wouldn't let her go. He nodded and Gohan released.

Chichi quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom. Once inside, she closed her eyes.

"Goku," Chichi said in a mental connection. "Goku can you hear me?"

"Chichi," Goku responded back. "Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm still at the house. Whatever room I was in blocked my communication with you."

"Okay, I'm going to come and get you."

"Be careful Goku," Chichi said and closed the link between them.

(With Dr. Flappe and Gohan)

"You don't think Chichi would try anything funny," said Gohan.

"I know she would try to escape, but there aren't windows in the bathroom."

"But wait," Gohan said. In an instant he was upstairs outside the bathroom door.

He knocked and when he heard nothing he opened the door. He frowned at the sight. Dr. Flappe finally came up behind Gohan. "What?" The Doctor asked.

Gohan moved aside. "She's gone."

Hey guys. I felt I owed this chapter to you. I took so long to update last week and so here is my apology chapter. Yeah so I hope to get the next one up soon.


	7. Goku's Idea

Hey everybody and I'm so so so so so so sorry, it's been three/four weeks. It's time for chapter 7. To be honest I'm excited to write this. Here goes oh and by the way I own nothing and still won't from here on out. Thank you.

(Last Time)

"You don't think Chichi would try anything funny," said Gohan.

"I know she would try to escape, but there aren't windows in the bathroom."

"But wait," Gohan said. In an instant he was upstairs outside the bathroom door.

He knocked and when he heard nothing he opened the door. He frowned at the sight. Dr. Flappe finally came up behind Gohan. "What?" The Doctor asked.

Gohan moved aside. "She's gone."

(Continuation)

"What do you mean, she's gone?" Dr. Flappe asked.

"Do you speak English? SHE'S GONE," said Gohan angrily.

"But how could she escape?"

"My gosh you're so stupid doctor."

"Don't you call me stupid, you insolent brat."

"Whatever, you old geezer," said Gohan agitated.

The old doctor gave off a 'humph' sound and turned away. Gohan turned away to leave.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"To get my mother back here"

"Don't, she would be of no use to us now."

"How so"

"Goku already knows we took her. He'll come back here if we take her again and I can't lose my lab."

"Who cares about your stupid ass lab? Make another one."

"Gohan, that'll take even longer to find a way to lose the good side of you,"

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't know. Find a way to keep yourself busy."

"How"

"I don't care what you do."

"Anything"

"Yeah, just don't kidnap anybody."

"Fine," with that Gohan left.

(With Goku)

"Oh Goku," Chichi said as she buried her head into his shoulder. They were flying at the speed of light trying to get the heck out of there.

"It's okay now Chichi. You're safe," said Goku. She mumbled something and Goku strained to hear it. "Thank You,"

Goku pulled Chichi closer to him. He whispered back, "Your welcome."

Within a few minutes of flying they arrived at the look out.

"You're back," Dende greeted them.

"Hey," said Goku landing, putting Chichi down.

"And you must be Chichi," said Dende looking at Chichi. "My name is Dende."

"Oh, Dende, Gohan's mentioned you before," said Chichi.

Dende smiled but it quickly faded. "Oh, I'm sorry about your son."

"Don't be upset Dende," said Goku calmly. "We'll get Gohan back, whether that doctor likes it or not."

"What doctor?" Dende asked. Chichi explained the whole scenario with Dr. Flappe and everything. When Chichi finished, it was Piccolo's time to talk.

"Guys we need to find a way to get Gohan back. So far, all we know is that Gohan slowly starts to convert back when he insults us."

"Exactly, so somehow we have to bring it out and exploit it," said Goku.

"Hey I know," said Dende. "Why don't we ambush him with insults? He's bound to insult us back."

"No, he likes that," said Piccolo

"Then ambush him with compliments," said Goku getting excited. "It's perfect. Dende you're great."

Dende smiled again.

"I'll contact everybody and let them know what's happening," said Goku. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Goku turned to Chichi. "Do you want to stay here or go to Bulma's?"

"I'll go to Bulma's," Chichi said.

"Fine," said Goku as he scooped Chichi up. He turned to face Piccolo. "We'll all meet back here in an hour." With that, Goku flew off with Chichi.

(In the air)

"Chichi," Goku said seriously.

"Yes Goku," Chichi said looking at him.

"We need to talk."

"Sure, but what about?"

"I don't want you traveling on your own again."

"What are you saying?"

"Chichi, you can't be traveling on your own, especially not with the way Gohan's been acting out. Last night, you or the baby could have been harmed. You are not to travel on your own, is that clear?"

Chichi was taken aback by Goku's harsh words. It was different for him. Then again, Goku hasn't been exactly the same since he found out about the Cell Games.

"I understand Goku," said Chichi softly.

(At Capsule Corp)

"Vegeta, can you get the door, I'm busy," yelled Bulma through the house.

"Why don't you answer it yourself," Vegeta shot back.

"I'm busy taking care of our son, now answer the door," Bulma screamed back.

"I take orders from no one."

"Well mister, if you don't answer that door, I won't cook for you, for a week."

Vegeta mumbled something as he walked through the door. He opened it up.

"Hey Vegeta," Goku's cheery voice came. Vegeta slammed the door shut."

"Who was at the door Vegeta?" Bulma asked, coming down the hall with Trunks to face him.

"C'mon Vegeta," Goku said from outside. "This is important."

Bulma gave Vegeta a death glare before pushing him aside with her free hand and opening the door.

"Hey, you found her," exclaimed Bulma. "I was starting to worry."

"Yeah, here I am," said Chichi.

"And it's where you're staying until I get back," Goku added.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked.

"Chichi will have to explain it to you while I'm gone. I'll be back later." Goku put two fingers on his forehead and in an instant he was gone.

"So what happened last night Chichi?"

(At the Kame House)

"There's got to be a way though, right?" Krillan asked no one in particular. The whole Z gang was there (except for Goku and Gohan of course) discussing the current situation.

"I don't know Krillan," said Master Roshi. "But one thing's for sure, this won't go down without a fight."

Just then, Goku appeared, scaring Krillan half to death, causing him to jump ten feet in the air.

"Goku, what are you doing here?" Yamcha asked.

"Listen everybody," Goku started. "I have some news." He made sure everyone was listening intently before continuing. "Piccolo and I have come up with a plan to get Gohan back to us. We're not sure if it'll definitely work but it's worth a shot."

"Awesome," said Yamcha. "So what's the plan?"

"We're going to ambush him," said Goku.

"What?" Krillan said. "That's crazy, we can't ambush him. He'd kill us in thirty seconds flat."

"It's no ordinary ambush though Krillan," said Goku. "We're going to use words instead."

"What?" Yamcha asked confused.

"We're going to shower him with compliments," Goku replied.

"I…don't get it," said Krillan. "Wouldn't it be better to just use insults?"

"Not quite Krillan," said Goku. "If we say bad stuff about him, he's only going to agree with us."

"Right" said Krillan.

"Anyway, for now, I'm going back to the lookout. Anyone who wants to help should come too," Goku concluded.

"I'll go," said Krillan.

"Me too," said Tien.

"Hey, count me in," said Yamcha.

"Alright then," said Goku. "Everyone grab on to me."

They all grabbed onto Goku. In an instant they were gone and at the lookout.

(At the Lookout)

"Piccolo, do you sense that?" Dende asked.

"Yeah I do, he's coming," Piccolo responded.

"What do we do if he gets here before Goku and the others?"

"He won't," came Goku's voice.

"Goku," said Dende happily, turning around.

"Is everybody ready," Piccolo said seriously.

"Ready for what?" Yamcha asked. "I thought we were going later."

"Change of plans, Gohan's on his way here."

"Um, no, correction, he's already here," said Gohan.

Everyone turned around in horror.

"Gohan, what a pleasant surprise," said Dende.

"What?" Gohan said looking curiously at the bunch.

"Um yeah," stated Goku. "It's good to see you again."

"Are you guys feeling all right? I mean c'mon. I just held your wife hostage a few hours ago," said Gohan.

"Gohan…"

"Save it, I decided I really don't want to hear your excuses."

"Gohan, he's your father," said Yamcha stepping in. Gohan turned to look at him and smirked.

"And?"

"Well you shouldn't treat him that way."

"Really, you expect me to listen to you on how to treat someone, Mr. I get dumped by my girlfriend every other week?"

This made Yamcha back down.

"Coward," said Gohan laughing evilly.

"Uh Gohan," said Krillan doubtfully. Gohan turned to Krillan.

"Oh what was that baldy?" Gohan asked. Krillan looked down in shame before turning and walking away. "What's the matter did I upset the little wuss?"

"That's enough, son," said Goku very seriously. Gohan turned to Goku, the smirk gone.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it father?" Goku said nothing but kept his glare on Gohan. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

The group stayed silent before Gohan spoke. "Are any of you in the mood for fighting?"

Once again silence. "Fine, I'll change that." And no sooner that the words left his mouth was his fist in Yamcha's stomach sending him flying backwards unconscious. This caused everyone to tense up. Gohan noticed this. "Oh now you all want to fight me don'tcha? Well don't worry your wish is my command."

Tien was the next to fall, knocked unconscious and wounded just from Gohan left foot. With those two gone, this only left Krillan, Goku, Piccolo and Dende.

"Now, which one of you wants to go next? Krillan, you?" Or how about you Piccolo?"

"Gohan, that's enough," said Goku angrily but then quickly changed to calm. "Don't you know who we are son? Look at me, I mean really, really, look at me."

This caused Gohan to roll his eyes. "Father, this is ridiculous I don't know…" Gohan locked eyes with his father. This caused silence all around. Not even Gohan spoke. You could feel the tension in the room and Goku could tell the old Gohan was trying to resurface.

"Dad?"

"Gohan," said Dende running up to him happily. But that happy moment quickly changed.

"Get away from me, you little green freak," said Gohan pushing Dende away.

"But Gohan," Dende said confused.

"Dende back away from Gohan," said Piccolo. Dende stood by Goku and Piccolo.

"What's going on?" Dende asked. "What's wrong with Gohan?"

"Nothing," said Goku. "He's doing just what I taught him to do. He's fighting for what's right. In this case he's fighting for his body back. I knew the old Gohan was still there."

"Don't get your hopes up," Gohan said suddenly. "Dr. Flappe is working on something to get rid of this disgusting part of me."

"What?" said Goku. _'This is bad,'_ he thought. _'I just have to make sure we get total control of Gohan again.'_

"C'mon son, I know you're still in there," said Goku. "Fight the darkness. I know you can do this."

Gohan stood still as if he was frozen in thought.

(Within Gohan)

"So it seems you finally found your way to the surface. Enjoy it while you can, it won't last long."

"Shut Up! Get out of my body, you creep."

"Well, it seems someone has gotten awfully irritable being trapped down here for at least a day."

"That's it, I want you out and I want you out now."

"Well that sucks, because I'm not leaving. But uh, you are."

"No way, you are the darkness and the light always beats the darkness."

"You're so pathetic."

"Okay, it is time to go."

(Outside Gohan)

Gohan was making a lot of spastic movements. Everyone kept their eyes locked on him. Yamcha and Tien came to their senses during this, minutes later.

"What, oh hey guys, what did we miss?" Yamcha asked.

"Gohan is fighting the darkness," said Dende.

Just then a loud sigh of relief was heard. "Not anymore," said Gohan.

Is it the Good Gohan or the Bad Gohan? Stay tuned for chapter 8. Sorry for the long update. I've been really busy. But I should be done with this story by the end of the summer maybe earlier.


	8. So Close

Okay, I need to explain this before I forget. So what Dr. Flappe (Pronounced Flap btw) had done is put almost like a case filled with darkness around Gohan's heart. And the darkness was supposed to flood into Gohan's heart and eventually make all the good in Gohan disappear. Obviously didn't work completely. Right now, the reason why Gohan was acting so mean is because the darkness made it in and was blocking his path or right and wrong. And obviously since it is darkness it made him see that bad was good. Yeah that's an explanation. Good enough, now onto the real story.

(Last Time)

Gohan was making a lot of spastic movements. Everyone kept their eyes locked on him. Yamcha and Tien came to their senses during this, minutes later.

"What, oh hey guys, what did we miss?" Yamcha asked.

"Gohan is fighting the darkness," said Dende.

Just then a loud sigh of relief was heard. "Not anymore," said Gohan.

(Continuation)

"Gohan," Dende questioned. "Is it really you?" Gohan let out another sigh before answering.

"Yes, it's really me."

This caused the gang to let out a brief noise of celebration. Goku walked over to Gohan and wrapped his arms around his son.

"It's good to have you back, son."

Gohan beamed. "Thanks daddy."

"Listen guys," said Piccolo. "I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news but Dr. Flappe is still out there."

"But let's take care of that later, right now, I wanna spend time with my son," said Goku. "Listen everyone, we're going to take down Dr. Flappe but not today." Goku turned to his son. "What do you say we go home?" Gohan looked at his dad and nodded. "Yeah"

Goku put two fingers on his forehead and in an instant, they were gone.

(At the Son Household)

The two appeared in front of their little home. Goku began to walk towards the house but he stopped when he realized Gohan wasn't following him.

"Gohan?" Goku turned around to see his son staring at the ground. "What's the matter son?" He walked over to Gohan and put his hands on his son's shoulders. "Hey, you can talk to me. Nothing's changed. So tell me, what's wrong?"

"Well, wait no, never mind. It's my problem. I can deal with it on my own."

"Are you sure?" Goku asked suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah dad, I'm sure."

"Well okay, but just remember you can come to me for anything."

"Okay daddy, I will."

"Good, now let's go inside."

(At Capsule Corp)

"That whole story just seems so strange to me," said Bulma. "I mean, what could Dr. Flappe actually want that would cause him to do this?"

"I don't know but I just want my baby boy back," Chichi said breaking down into sobs.

"Don't worry Chichi. We'll get Gohan back, and if I know Goku, he won't stop until we do."

Chichi simply nodded in response. Just then, the phone rang. Bulma got up and answered the phone.

"Hello, Bulma Briefs speaking."

"Who's calling," Chichi mouthed.

"Hey Goku," Bulma said. "Yeah, she's here with me now. Give me one sec." Bulma looked over to Chichi and began to walk back toward her. "Here she is," Bulma said into the phone and handed it to Chichi.

"Goku?" Chichi said into the phone. "Yeah, I'm fine. Is it safe now though? Okay sure, I'll see you soon. Alright bye." Chichi clicked the conversation off.

"That sounded like it went well. What did he say?" The curious scientist asked.

"He's coming to get me now. He should be here any second."

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Is that safe? I mean, what about the doctor?"

"Goku said not to worry about the doctor."

"Why do you think he's so calm about this?"

"I don't really know. Maybe he figured out a way to get our son back. Or maybe..."

"I'm here," said Goku popping into the room via instant transmission.

"I see that," said Chichi.

"You ready to go?"

"Yup, all set."

"Alright just hold on. And when we get back to the house I have a surprise for you."

"Okay."

"Bye Bulma, thanks for taking care of her while I was gone. See you soon."

"Bye," Chichi said waving.

(Outside the Son House)

"C'mon Chi, I can't wait for you to see the surprise," Goku said running towards the front door.

"Okay, okay," Chichi said running towards her home.

Once they entered, Chichi expected to see something special but saw nothing. She turned to Goku, confused.

"What did you want me to see, Goku?"

"Probably me," Gohan came from around the corner, coming into view of his parents.

Chichi froze. She looked at her husband, who simply gave her a nod, then back to Gohan and darted for him. "Oh, I missed you so much." She was practically suffocating him with her hug. Tears were streaming down her face. "I was so worried about you. But, but, here you are." Chichi began choking on her tears. She pulled Gohan's shoulders so she could look him in the eye. "And you are okay. You are okay right?"

"Yeah mom."

Chichi gave Gohan one final squeeze before releasing him. "Well in that case, it's time to study."

Gohan's face dropped. He'd just come home and that's what she thought he should spend his time doing.

"Oh c'mon Chi," said Goku. "He can do that later. Right now, I think we are long overdue for a family outing."

Chichi sighed but didn't say anything. She thought it would be best for Gohan to study with whatever time he had, but it was true that Gohan had come back and they were all together again. And who knew when the next time Goku would leave them again.

"Please mom," Gohan pleaded.

Chichi gave one final sigh before giving out an answer. "I guess that would be okay." Gohan smiled. "But just for today," she quickly added.

Gohan nodded. "So what are we going to do now?" He asked.

"We could go on a picnic," Chichi suggested. "It won't take me that long to prepare for it."

"Aw, perfect," said Goku. Chichi nodded. "Then it's settled. But Chichi, would it be okay if I took Gohan fishing for a little while, while you're preparing?"

"Well I don't see why not?" Chichi replied as she walked to the kitchen.

"Well, what do you say Gohan? Do you want to come fishing with me?" Goku asked his son even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah dad," Gohan said happily. The two walked out the house and headed towards the lake.

"Any spot in mind Gohan?"

"Um, actually, yeah, there is one spot I had in kind."

"Okay well then, lead the way, little man."

Gohan beamed at the sound of his dad's nickname for him. "Follow me." Gohan began to run to his ideal place.

"Wait up son," Goku called chasing after his son.

After running over dozens of hills and going through patches bushes Goku finally spotted his son standing at the edge of the lake.

"Do you remember this place?" Gohan turned to ask his father.

"Hm," Goku pondered to himself. He looked around for signs of familiarity. He knew he'd been here but when? "You got me."

"C'mon dad, we were standing right here. And that's when you said to me…"

(Flashback)

"Do you want to learn how to fish, Gohan?"

"Sure," the four year old beamed.

"Okay, first we strip of our clothing."

"Ever our underwear?"

"That's really your decision, little man."

"Okay daddy," Gohan said reaching to take off his top. When both were finished, he promptly asked, "Now what?"

"Now, we step into the water." Goku took ahold of Gohan's hand before he stepped into the water. Gohan shivered at the feel of the water on his toes.

"It's cold daddy."

"You'll get used to it."

Gohan nodded and awaited his father's instructions.

"How long can you hold your breath for?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Hm, maybe you should stay here…"

"But daddy I really want to learn."

"Okay then…"

(End Flashback)

Goku smiled down at his son.

"You remember?" Gohan asked.

"Yup, this is the place I taught you how to fish."

"Yeah"

"Well, you ready?"

"Sure"

(In the Son Home)

After about an hour of preparation, Chichi was packing their lunches into the basket. She was almost ready to go. "Where are those two?"

(With the two Sons)

"That wasn't fair, you cheated," said the younger one.

Goku laughed as he carried the huge fish he'd caught back home. "Did not."

"I would've totally gotten the bigger fish if you hadn't tickled me under the water."

"Mm, maybe…"

"I'll race you home," said Gohan as he started running before Goku could get a chance to speak.

"Wait up," said Goku as he ran, dragging the fish behind him.

"No way," said Gohan turning to look back at his father. His father was coming close and Gohan took notice. He ran even faster, keeping an eye on his father instead of in front of him. As soon as Gohan took one step down the hill close to home, he tripped, heard his dad yell to him, but everything after that was a blur to him.

"GOHAN!"

(Within Gohan)

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Ugh, you're still here?"

"It won't last. Not as long as I'm around."

"You don't get a say in this."

"I believe I do. As long as that invention is still in your body, I'm not going anywhere."

"Well you won't be here much longer. I'll find a way to get rid of you if it's the last thing I do."

"Whatever. You should know though, Dr. Flappe is working on a way to make me stronger and you weaker."

"It won't work."

"Believe what you want. But you haven't seen the last of me."

(Outside Gohan)

"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan," Goku continued to say as he shook Gohan. He slapped him a few times too.

(Inside Gohan)

"We don't have to do this."

"Please, don't make me laugh."

"You won't last much longer in my body. I'll make sure of it."

"You don't want to fight me."

"Maybe I do."

"You think about that. I'm done talking to you."

(Outside Gohan)

Gohan felt a stinging sensation on his cheek and fluttered his eyes open. "Da-dad?"

"Gohan, are you okay?"

Gohan blinked as his eyes adjusted to the daylight. "What-What happened?"

"We were racing and you fell and you blacked out. Are you alright? Does anything hurt?"

"Yeah, I think so, but my head really hurts."

"You must have fallen hard on it. C'mon, let's go home. Your mom's waiting for us, remember?"

"Uh, yeah, let's go."

Goku helped his son off the ground. Gohan stumbled a bit when he stood up but regained his balance with a little help from his dad.

"All set?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I think you should ride nimbus home."

Gohan froze. Sure he was pure, but the darkness was still there. Would he fall through? Oh, his father would be so ashamed of him.

"Gohan?"

"What? No, dad, we're so close to the house already. I'll be fine the rest of the way, honest."

Goku looked at his son suspiciously but seeing as how they were already late enough, he gave in. He kept a close eye on Gohan. Something was still bothering his son, he could feel it…

"Say, Gohan"

Gohan looked at his dad. "Yeah"

"Is something bothering you? You said you had a problem earlier, what was it?" He wasn't trying to pressure him. But he did want to know.

"Well…okay dad, here's the thing. I-"

"Thank goodness you two are back. I was starting to get worried," Chichi's voice interrupted. Gohan turned to face his mother. He turned back to Goku only to receive a look that said, "We'll talk about this later." And that meant the daddy wouldn't drop the subject.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Goku asked. "Let's go."

Chichi picked up the picnic basket that was by her side and followed her husband as he picked the destination of their picnic.

'_C'mon dad, any slower, I think the snails just past us,'_ Gohan thought as they walked through the area. _'Whoa, did I just think that?'_ Gohan asked himself. _'It's probably just the darkness trying to mess with me. Happy thoughts Gohan and it'll just go away.'_ They walked for a little while longer before Goku found a perfect area for lunch.

"Right here," said Goku as he sat down followed by Chichi. Gohan took a seat across from them. "So what did you bring Chi?" Goku asked.

"Well I brought-"

'_Who really gives a damn about what you have to say mother?'_ Gohan thought. _'C'mon Gohan, stay focused. Don't let the darkness take over you.'_ What Gohan hadn't known was that he was drawing attention to himself by the slightly angry look on his face.

"Gohan?" Chichi questioned. Gohan was brought back to reality at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Yes,"

"Are you okay, you seem out of it?"

"Me, yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay then-"

'_Why do you even bother to listen to them? They are of no use to you.' _Gohan ignored the thought. But they just kept coming. _'I need to go do something. Or fight something.'_

"Mom, dad, I'm going for a walk," Gohan said aloud before Gohan's brain had a chance to realize what he was saying. Without waiting for their permission he simply got up and left.

Chichi sat there in shock. That wasn't like Gohan. She looked at Goku. He looked just as shocked as she was. She turned back to Gohan as he made a mad dash into the woods. She stood up quickly as did Goku. "C'mon," she said as she ran after Gohan. Goku quickly followed. After five minutes of running, Gohan was long out of site and Goku couldn't sense him anywhere.

"Goku where is my son?"

"AHH!"

A shout came from none other than Son Gohan. The two followed the sound and sure enough, they found their son. Sitting on the ground facing the other direction, their Gohan sat.

"Gohan?" Chichi questioned.

"Son, are you okay?"

"Actually," Gohan said. A chuckle was then heard. Gohan turned around, that evil look back in his eyes. "I've never felt better." Gohan smirked.

Whoa, that's chapter 8 everybody. Hope you enjoy. I'm trying to update more often. So here you go. See you in Chapter nine. Bye.


	9. Shut Up & Fight Me

Hey, Hey, Hey people, this be chapter nine. Okay so there's something else I want to explain. So remember at the beginning when Gohan had red hair? I'm going to say that is when he goes super saiyan. And the yellow eyes replace the teal eyes that would of be there. So in his normal state he looks, well, normal but you get an evil feeling from him and his eyes.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing :'(

(Last Time)

A shout came from none other than Son Gohan. The two followed the sound and sure enough, they found their son. Sitting on the ground facing the other direction, their Gohan sat.

"Gohan?" Chichi questioned.

"Son, are you okay?"

"Actually," Gohan said. A chuckle was then heard. Gohan turned around, that evil look back in his eyes. "I've never felt better." Gohan smirked.

(Continuation)

Gohan stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, now that I'm settled, I'm gonna go. If you need me, don't."

"And just where do you think you're going huh?" Chichi asked as she stood in front of her son.

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out."

"You're not going anywhere," Goku finally spoke up.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes Gohan, now you are going to march back to the house, go into your room, pull out your books and study."

"And you are going to shut your mouth because I don't care what you have to say, mother."

Chichi gasped. Oh how much she wanted to slap him and that smirk on his face.

"Gohan," Goku said harshly. He was really getting tired of his "son's" lack of respect.

"Put a cork in it father. I care even less about what you have to say."

"Gohan, we are your parents. You need to treat us with more respect," said a very angry Chichi.

"You know it is amazing mother, how every time you open your mouth all I hear is blah, blah, blah."

"Gohan, that's enough," said Goku.

"And what are you going to do about it father? Are you going to hit me? Are you going to hit your own son?"

Chichi was speechless. Six, seven minutes ago, Gohan was fine. And now, now he was a monster again.

"What's the matter mother? Shocked? Surprised that your own son would say such things to you and father? Well you better get used to it because I'm here to stay."

"Chichi," Goku pulled her wrists over to him and looked her in the eyes. "I want you to go home. Things will be headed downhill from here on out. So get home and don't even think about going anywhere until I get back. Understand?" It came out harsh but he did want to get the message through to her.

"Okay Goku," she said. She got one last glimpse of Gohan before running back home. She ran and ran as fast as she could until her little home came into view. Once inside, she shut all the windows and locked all the doors. She ran into her bedroom, shut the door and sobbed onto the bed.

(On the lookout)

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Dende," said Tien. "But we really should be going."

"Okay, see you soon," said Dende.

"Piccolo," Yamcha said. "Piccolo?"

But Piccolo wasn't paying attention to what was on top of the lookout, but the argument that was going on between the Son Family.

"What's wrong Piccolo?" Dende asked.

"Goku's power just rose significantly," Piccolo replied back.

"What's happening?" Tien asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good."

"Should we go check it out?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah let's go," said Piccolo as he took flight off the lookout. Dende was about to come too when Mr. Popo stopped him.

"Dende," Mr. Popo said. "I think it would be best if you stayed here. Things could get ugly down there and those things can't be repaired if we don't have the dragon balls."

"I understand," said Dende sadly.

(At Capsule Corp)

"Good job Trunks," said Bulma as she held her son's hands as he walked on his own. "Vegeta, you've got to come see this," Bulma hollered into the kitchen where Vegeta ate his lunch.

"Woman, what could you possibly need me for now?" Vegeta said angrily.

"Well if you what shut up and listen to me for once, I could tell you," Bulma quickly shot back.

"What is it now?"

"Look, you jerk, your son is walking."

Vegeta looked at his son walking and scoffed. "The sooner he can walk, the sooner he can train."

"Is that all you saiyans think about? Honestly!"

Vegeta smirked and walked away. This leaving a pissed off Bulma but that changed as soon as she turned back to her son.

"Oh Trunks, what am I going to do with him?"

Just then the phone rang. "Vegeta! Could you get that?" Bulma yelled to the kitchen.

"I am busy, woman." Vegeta shouted back.

"Vegeta, that jerk, oh he makes me so mad," Bulma muttered to herself as she walked to get the phone. "Hello, Bulma Briefs speaking. Hey Chichi, what? I can't understand what you're saying. Okay, okay, WHAT!" Bulma screamed that part loud enough to get Vegeta's attention. Vegeta walked into the living room.

"Woman, what are you screaming about now?"

"Wait, what happened?"

Vegeta was getting irritated waiting for the woman to answer. "C'MON WOMAN!"

"Chichi I'm going to have to call you back." Bulma hung up the phone before turning to Vegeta.

"WHY MUST YOU BE SO IRRITATING?" Bulma screamed at Vegeta. "Anyway if you must know, Gohan and Goku are fighting."

"Interesting, I'm going to go pay them a visit," Vegeta said and left before giving Bulma a chance to answer.

(Back in the Woods)

"It's about time you got rid of her," Gohan said.

"She needed to be somewhere safe. I don't know what or who you are but give me my son back."

"I am your son."

His so called _'son'_ was irritating him to no end. Maybe if he just to reason with him again…

"Gohan, I know you're still in there. Fight it! Fight the darkness."

"Ugh, you're still on that."

"C'mon Gohan, you're better than that."

"Oh give it a rest and shut up!"

"Gohan…"

"I said shut up," Gohan said nailing Goku in the jaw sending him flying back into a tree.

"Goku," a shout came from above. Krillan and the others had arrived.

"Great, the whole parcel of pathetic is here," said Gohan. "Minus Vegeta." Gohan stopped for a second. "Spoke to soon, he's on the way."

Goku was recovering from the hit when he noticed all his friends stood in front of him in defense mode. "Be careful guys."

"Lookie here losers, my father may appreciate your being here, but I don't. So unless you plan on fighting me, leave, k?" Gohan said irritated. No one said anything. No one moved.

"Well I guess you all plan on fighting me since you haven't left huh?" Gohan said.

"Gohan…" Yamcha said.

"Okay, you first," Gohan said. And no sooner had the words left his mouth he charged at Yamcha. He kneed Yamcha in the chest before grabbing hold of his neck and kicking him far off into the woods.

"Who's next?" Without warning Gohan charged at Tien. Tien threw several punches but Gohan dodged them easily.

"Gohan, stop," Goku yelled at his son before coming after him.

"Stay out of this father, you're last," Gohan said blowing of Tien to kick his father in the face, pushing him back. He turned around to Tien and punched him in the throat, sending him backward. He flew after him and planted his foot in Tien's stomach causing him to cough up blood. Finally Gohan punched him in the chin leaving him unconscious. Gohan turned to the three others.

"Krillan, Piccolo, get out of here right now," Goku said harshly.

"Goku are you sure you can take him on alone?" Piccolo asked.

"I'm going to have to try, now grab the others and go."

Piccolo looked at Krillan and nodded. Both took flight towards the sky.

"Why must you ruin my fun, father? Why?" Gohan asked. "Hey," Gohan yelled to the two in the sky. "I didn't say you could leave."

Krillan turned his head to look backward. "Oh boy," he muttered to himself.

"Krillan face forward," said Piccolo. "Don't draw attention to yourself."

Krillan nodded as they kept on flying.

"The nerve of some people," said Gohan looking at Goku. "But like I said you're last." Gohan sprang into the sky at full speed (in his normal state) and chased after the two. Goku didn't waste a second and flew after him. He threw several balls of energy at him but Gohan seemed unfazed by them. Suddenly Gohan stopped flying and clutched at his head. The others (Krillan and Piccolo and Goku) noticed Gohan's sudden stop. Gohan sunk to the floor on his knees and squeezed his eyes shut. Goku and the others followed.

(Inside Gohan)

"Stop hurting my friends."

"Why don't you make me?"

"You are not going to get away with this."

"How many times must we have this same conversation? I can and will."

(Let's just say the Good Gohan and the Bad Gohan are now in vision of each other)

"I will defeat you."

"No you won't. Dr. Flappe will dispose of you quickly."

"No he won't. I'll make sure of it."

"Oh I am just so sure you will." (Sarcastic)

"I'll just have to get rid of you before Dr. Flappe comes."

"What? Are you going to fight me?"

"Well I obviously can't talk you out of it."

"Suit yourself. But mark my words, I will win."

Both Gohans got into fighting stance.

"But wait, I say we should do this alone. Just so your annoying as hell friends won't interfere. Tonight when I sleep, that way it'll be a fair fight."

"Fine"

(Outside Gohan)

Gohan opened his eyes and looked around. The others were still in the sky staring down at him. Gohan smiled wickedly. He bounced back into the air and kneed Krillan in the stomach. Then quickly took both his fists and slammed them into Krillan's head. Krillan fell to the ground. He tried to get up but he couldn't muster the strength. Gohan turned to Piccolo. Piccolo took fighting stance.

"You know, I'm going to enjoy these last two fights especially."

Goku looked at his son, then Piccolo, unsure of what to do next. Gohan sprang at Piccolo. Piccolo threw several attacks but it seemed like the boy was invincible. He dodged everything.

"Is that the best you got? I can't believe I used to be afraid of you."

This angered Piccolo to no end. But the harder he tried, the more the demi saiyan mocked him.

"C'mon green insect. I thought you were better than that. It was a mistake looking up to you."

Finally Piccolo landed a punch on the boy's cheek, but it did him no good. Gohan grabbed his arm, swung him around a few times and threw him at the ground. Gohan followed him all the way down and punched him non-stop on the ground until he knew Piccolo couldn't take anymore. He left him on the ground in agonizing pain.

"So father, what do you say we bring up the heat for this battle? You know, really take it up a notch." Without saying another word Gohan powered into his super saiyan form. His red hair and yellow eyes really stuck out to Goku and it bothered him. He didn't want to do this though…

"Oh and look, the saiyan prince has just arrived," said Gohan. Goku turned around to see Vegeta standing there, arms folded but with a smirk on his face. "What do you want Veggie? I'm not going to fight you now, so you mind as well go home."

"You shut your mouth. The prince takes orders from no one," said Vegeta powering up. The demi saiyan's attitude bothered him, not to mention the nickname.

"Oh poor Vegeta, bothered by a mere insult."

Vegeta was about to go after the kid when Goku stopped him.

"Vegeta, stop, you can't beat him alone."

"What did I just say? The prince of all saiyans takes orders from no one."

"Veggie you really should listen to him. Otherwise you will suffer the same fate and the others," Gohan stated. "Father, let's go."

Goku went super saiyan but wasn't about to give him, his all. Maybe if he could just reason with his son again. It worked once, and it'll have to do it again.

"Gohan I know you're in there somewhere and I won't give up until I get you out of there", Goku said as he got in fighting stance.

"Oh give it a rest will you father," Gohan spat out. "I'm getting so tired of hearing that." Gohan came after his father at full speed, each one began dodging and throwing attacks at one another. Of course Gohan landed more hits on Goku given the fact that he was stronger. At one point Gohan actually knocked Goku out of the sky but this didn't matter. He leapt back into action.

"Please Gohan, do this for me, and your mother, and your little brother or sister."

"I said stop it," Gohan said. His pure side was once again trying and trying to break free. It was giving him a headache.

"Come on Gohan," Goku desperately tried to reason with his son for the thousandth time as he tried to block yet another punch from Gohan. "Think about all the times you and I went fishing together, the tickle fights, the walks, the races, and the hot baths together, anything Gohan."

Inside Gohan was struggling to keep his "pure side" at bay. He growled angrily. Every time his stupid father would say something about him about their past together or his mushy speeches, he'd get this strange but kind of peaceful feeling inside that he desperately tried to suppressed. All this love and goodness that he father was rambling about was making his pure side stronger.

"Shut up!" Gohan shouted as he kicked Goku from behind, sending him to the ground. Gohan panted heavily as he grabbed his head. It was killing him.

"Not until I get you out of there," said Goku as he flipped himself up again.

Gohan fell to his knees. This was not part of the plan. Pure Gohan was supposed to stay under the surface and eventually disappear, not resurfacing and fighting. Visions of all the laughs and good times came into mind and Gohan couldn't take it. He gripped his head as he tried to stand up but ended up straining himself and falling unconscious.

Hey, that's all for chapter nine. I'm going to wrap this up soon. I've got summer reading and sports tryouts and such to do. But I will finish this. Maybe like six or seven more chapters, then the end, for this story. And I don't know. If I have to make a sequel, I will. Make sure you review. I do except anonymous reviewers.

Bye


	10. Bulma Can Save Him, Right?

Hey, this is chapter 10. Almost done with this story, which is awesome. This chapter is a little delayed because I'm trying to get my ideas together. You know, trying to figure out what's going to happen, when he's good, when he's evil and all that jazz. Anyway, here goes chapter 10, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Didn't own DBZ today, yesterday, the day before, and tomorrow and probably not ever. Fan fiction based people.

(Last Time)

"Shut up!" Gohan shouted as he kicked Goku from behind, sending him to the ground. Gohan panted heavily as he grabbed his head. It was killing him.

"Not until I get you out of there," said Goku as he flipped himself up again.

Gohan fell to his knees. This was not part of the plan. Pure Gohan was supposed to stay under the surface and eventually disappear, not resurfacing and fighting. Visions of all the laughs and good times came into mind and Gohan couldn't take it. He gripped his head as he tried to stand up but ended up straining himself and falling unconscious.

(Continuation)

Goku powered down and examined his son. _'Yup he's unconscious, again. Hopefully my son will win this time,' _Goku thought to himself. He picked up his son and then turned his attention to the three on the ground. Piccolo was slowly getting up, as was Krillan. Vegeta stood there, having nothing to say.

"He's out cold," said Goku.

"I see," said Piccolo. "But the real question is what are we going to do when he gets up again. We can't keep doing this Goku. He needs to be stopped. This whole scenario needs to end."

"I know," said Goku. "Let's take everyone to the lookout. Korin should have some senzu beans for everyone."

"Uh, I'll get Yamcha," said Krillan.

"Are you sure Krillan? You took a pretty hard attack," Goku asked.

"I'll be fine; Gohan's the one we should be worried about."

Goku nodded at his friend and took flight towards the sky. He was about fly away when he stopped. "Hey Vegeta"

"What do you want clown?"

"I was just wondering if maybe you want to help out. Save my son, and take down Dr. Flappe?"

"I will help, but only because nobody insults the prince and gets away with it, understand? I am not your friend."

"Fine by me," said Goku and then flew to the lookout with Gohan in his arms. Vegeta soon followed.

"Krillan," said Piccolo. "Do you think you can take both Tien and Yamcha to the lookout?"

"Yeah, I should be able to. Why? Where are you headed?"

"I need to go see someone."

Without another word, Piccolo left. Krillan went to retrieve his friends before also heading to the lookout.

(Within a Lab)

"Yes, Yes, I finally completed it. Soon the universe will be mine," the evil doctor chuckled. "Now all I've got to do is find the brat." Dr. Flappe was in his lab. He spent the last day and a half working on a way to make his device stronger. "Yes, yes, it's almost too good to be true."

"To bad your little plan isn't going to work," A voice came from behind. Dr. Flappe turned around and smirked.

"Why, hello Piccolo. What brings you here today? Gohan isn't here if you're looking for him."

"I already know where Gohan is. I came here for you."

"Me," the doctor questioned. "But what for?"

"Listen," said Piccolo walking closer to Dr. Flappe, then taking him by the throat and lifting him off the ground, practically suffocating him. This made the doctor drop his device on the floor.

"I want you to tell me how to fix Gohan. And you best not lie, if you know what's good for you."

"That…that device," said Dr. Flappe pointing to the floor. "Shoot it on him."

"Bull crap, you just said it help you take over the universe. Now tell me the real cure."

"No…ne…never"

Piccolo growled at the doctor, tightening his grip, still choking him.

"And you wouldn't w…want to k…k…kill me now, w…would you? Then you'll never know the c…cure."

Piccolo looked around the lab, scanning for anything that could possibly help him out.

"Mph, perfect," Piccolo said in a low voice.

Then Piccolo released Dr. Flappe. He fell and tried to catch his breath as he reached for the device he had dropped on the ground. Piccolo stopped him. The namekian put his foot on top of the device. Dr. Flappe looked horrified.

"No…No, don't do it."

But it was too late. Piccolo smashed the device into little bits and pieces. Burnt and crumbled metal scraps lay on the floor. Then Piccolo walked over to the desk and snatched up all the blueprints on the desk and on the walls.

"You can't take those away from me. I need those."

"Well not anymore. Your brainwashing days are finished." Piccolo began blowing up all the metallic scraps in the lab.

"No stop. Please," Dr. Flappe begged. His pleas were useless as Piccolo continued to burn up the lab until everything in the lab was in flames.

Finally Piccolo formed one last energy blast in his hands. But this one was aimed for the doctor.

"You can't destroy me. I'm your only hope to save Gohan."

"There is more than one brilliant scientist in the world. We will save Gohan but without your help." With that Piccolo shot the ball, which would surely kill him at Dr. Flappe.

(At the lookout)

Goku was hesitant to let Dende heal Gohan. He wouldn't want him to get up and have to fight all over again because then they would be stuck in the same position, again.

"Dende, I think we should hold off on healing Gohan," said Goku.

"Um, okay."

Goku placed Gohan in one of the beds at the lookout. He walked back outside and soon Krillan arrived with the others. Dende healed the three of them (Krillan, Tien, & Yamcha) and then set his mind on the real problem.

"Krillan, where's Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"He said he needed to go see someone," Krillan responded.

"Did he say who?"

"No sorry."

Goku nodded at Krillan before sitting down to think at the edge of the lookout. _'Where could Piccolo be?'_ Goku thought to himself. His question was soon answered as Piccolo was just seconds away from the lookout. Piccolo landed on the lookout with the blueprints in his hands.

"Piccolo?" Goku questioned. "What's all that?"

"I may have found a way to make sure Gohan comes back to us and the darkness never has to resurface. These are blueprints to all of Dr. Flappe's inventions. I figured if we gave them to Bulma then she could find a way to reverse what Dr. Flappe has done."

Goku smiled, finally some good news.

"That's great Piccolo. If anyone could do it, it would be Bulma," said Goku. "We should get to Capsule Corp right away." Goku turned to face the others. "Look everyone, thanks so much for your cooperation. Piccolo, Gohan, and I are all headed to Capsule Corp. Bulma is going to be the one to save my son."

Everyone smiled at the good news. Goku went to grab Gohan in the bedroom. When he returned, Goku looked at the others and nodded. He flew off the lookout followed by Piccolo and Vegeta (only because he lived there).

(At Capsule Corp)

Bulma was setting Trunks down for a nap when she heard a knock on the door. _'Who could that be?'_ She thought to herself before heading for the door. She was shocked to see that Goku had arrived with Gohan unconscious.

"Whoa, what happened?" The blue haired scientist asked in shock.

"It's a long story. I really need your help Bulma," Goku said quickly. "Can we come in?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, come on in," Bulma said stepping aside to let them in.

Goku laid Gohan down on the couch before taking a seat next to him.

"What are those, Piccolo?" Bulma asked after also taking a seat.

"They're blueprints to all of Dr. Flappe's creations," Piccolo stated.

"Blueprints huh?" Bulma said snatching over the designs and taking a peek at them. "Wow, these are all thought out and detailed. Dr. Flappe must have been a genius."

"He was," said Piccolo.

"Anyway, do you think you can create a device that can reverse the effects of these creations?" Goku asked.

"I might. I just need the blueprints to the original device," Bulma said, flipping through the sheets of paper. "Do you have any idea what it might have been called?"

"Try heart contaminator," said Goku.

"Okay," said Bulma. "Found it. Whoa, this looks complex," she said perplexed by the document.

"Can you do it?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Bulma answered. "But first, I need to study how this has affected Gohan. Bring him to my lab." She got out of her seat and guided the others to the lab.

"Place Gohan here," she said when they arrived. Goku gently laid Gohan on the bed.

"Now let's see what we're dealing with…"

(Within Gohan)

"I thought I told you to stay put until tonight."

"Well I wanted to resurface. It's not fair that you get to stay surfaced while I'm stuck beneath you."

"Who cares about fairness?"

"I do, this is my body and I want total and complete control of it back."

"Well too bad, I want this body too."

"Fine, we are going to fight for it, right here, right now. There's no one distracting you now."

Both Gohans got into a fighting stance. Good Gohan threw the first punch, nailing Bad Gohan in the face.

"Don't forget, I'm you but darker. I know how you fight," Bad Gohan said getting up and hurling a kick at Good Gohan's side. Good Gohan dodged, but barely, and took the opportunity to grab the other Gohan's leg and throw him aside.

"I know how you fight too. I'm you but better," said Good Gohan as he charged at Bad Gohan.

"Hmph, you think so?" Bad Gohan said flinging a punch at Good Gohan's abdomen, causing him to stumble back.

"No, I know so," Good Gohan hurled himself back at his target. This time the two began to clash at each other harder, faster, and stronger. Both were exchanging punches and kicks rapidly at each other.

(Outside Gohan)

"His temperature is normal, he's not swelling or bumpy anywhere, but he is a little pale. I'm going to take some blood just to check up on him. Goku are you sure you want to stay around for this?" Bulma asked.

Goku took a deep breath before slowly nodding.

"Okay," said Bulma as she turned around and opened her desk. She pulled out a small butterfly needle and a few wipes and turned around. Goku gulped at the sight of it and quickly turned his eyes at his son facial expression. It showed signs of anger and restlessness.

"All done," Bulma said a she turned back to her computer. "I'm going to need to analyze this. Goku maybe you should call Chichi and let her know what's going on."

Goku nodded and walked out of the lab. Piccolo followed but took one last look at his fellow student.

'_You better pull through kid.'_

Goku dialed his phone number after reaching the phone and waited for Chichi's answer.

(At the Son Home)

"Look at me, I'm a mess," Chichi said looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were still puffy from the crying and her hair was a mess from sobs into the pillows on her bed. She redid her bun and cleaned her face the best she could. Just then, the phone rang. Chichi sprinted down the hall to reach the phone.

"Hello," her voice rang into the phone.

"Hey," Goku's voice came back.

"What's happening? Where are you?" Chichi asked surprised to hear his voice.

"I'm at Capsule Corp with Gohan and Piccolo."

"How did the fight go?" Chichi wanted to know. Her was voice hinting at hysteria.

"Not well Chichi. Gohan's not conscious right now."

"But is he all right?"

"I'm not sure. Bulma is checking him now."

"Oh okay, should I get over there or…"

"No, these observations could be a while. I'm just going to come home soon. Then we could come back in the morning."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you soon then, bye Goku."

"Bye Chichi."

Chichi hung up the phone and felt her eyes water again. This wasn't how it supposed to be. They were supposed to happy. After Cell, things were supposed to be brighter for them, not darker. Chichi flung herself on her bed again and let the water flow.

(At Capsule Corp)

"Hey Piccolo," Goku said after hanging up the phone.

"What is it Goku?"

"Would you mind telling Bulma that I'll be back here tomorrow morning? I need to go home."

"You're not staying?"

"To be honest, you and I wouldn't be much help here. Bulma has the floor for now, so we should get going."

Piccolo nodded in agreement. He headed towards Bulma's lab and Goku took his leave. Goku flew home rather fast. He didn't know why but he needed to be around family right now. Upon arriving home Goku entered his house rather slowly though. He didn't want to startle Chichi if she was around. He sensed for her and noticed that she was in the bedroom. Goku walked down the hall to their bedroom and slowly crept in.

"Chichi," he called quietly, noticing that she lay in the bed. He didn't want to wake her if she was asleep.

"Yes, Goku," she answered softly.

Goku quietly closed the door and took a seat next to her on the bed. It was long after sunset at this point. Chichi pulled herself up to sit in her husband's lap. Goku wrapped his arms around her. Neither of them said a word to each other. They both sat in the dark and all that was heard was the sound of one another's breathing.

"Goku," Chichi croaked.

"Hmm," Goku responded.

"We'll get through this, right?"

Goku took a moment to respond. He honestly didn't know. He wanted to believe they would.

"Things will get better for us Chi."

"You really think so?"

"They will."

"Okay"

"Now you should get to sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us."

Chichi nodded and shifted positions on her husband's arms to make herself feel more comfortable. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, being in her husband's arms made her feel safe and secure. Goku pulled the covers back and laid Chichi on the bed, then lay next to her. He stroked her cheek as he watched her sleep. Chichi subconsciously had a hand on her abdomen. This made Goku smile, giving him something to look forward too. He placed a hand on top of hers to feel the growing ki within her. Feeling better, Goku drifted off into a slumber.

(In the Morning)

Goku awoke to the smell of breakfast and let his feet carry him to the kitchen. He smiled at the thought of breakfast. After all, he had skipped dinner last night.

"Good morning Goku," Chichi said trying to be happy. To anyone else it would just appear as a woman making breakfast for her family. But to Goku it was painfully obvious Chichi was trying to do anything to drown out her thoughts and feelings from yesterday.

"Morning Chichi," Goku said taking a seat at the table.

"Breakfast is just about done," Chichi said. "After we finish, we can head to Bulma's house and see what she found out."

Goku nodded and began to inhale his food. Chichi chuckled. Same old Goku.

After breakfast was taken care of, Goku and Chichi readied themselves for Bulma's house. They put on some clean clothes and freshened up a bit. Then Goku grabbed Chichi and they took flight towards the sky.

They arrived at Capsule Corp shortly after leaving. Chichi knocked and was greeted by a grumpy Vegeta.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see my son," Chichi shot back.

Vegeta moved aside and walked away, not wanting the woman to bark at him anymore.

Goku and Chichi walked down the hall to Bulma's lab. This time Goku knocked.

"Come in," they heard the scientist say. Goku and Chichi obeyed.

"Hey Bulma," said Chichi.

"Hey you two," Bulma said. Because of her appearance, it was fairly obvious that she had spent all night working on their son.

"Did you find anything yet?" Goku asked hoping for some good news.

"Um, yeah. But I'm not going to lie to you guys. It isn't good."

"What is it?" Chichi asked horrified of what the scientist was about to say.

"I spent all night, checking and checking and even my father came to help me. It may be hard to save him now."

"What's wrong Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Goku, Gohan's in a coma."

Oh, and that's chapter ten. Trying to finish this quick. I have like two more ideas for this story. Hey, this is my longest chapter yet. Almost 3000 words…cool beans. Anyway reviews are always welcome.


	11. Please Come Back To Us

Hey this is chapter 11. So after about 3 or 4 more chapters I'm calling a quits. Just so I don't waste any more time, here goes…

Disclaimer: You are not the sharpest knife in the crayon box if you don't know by now that I own nothing.

(Last Time)

"Um, yeah, but I'm not going to lie to you guys. It isn't good."

"What is it?" Chichi asked horrified of what the scientist was about to say.

"I spent all night, checking and checking and even my father came to help me. It may be hard to save him now."

"What's wrong Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Goku, Gohan's in a coma."

(Continuation)

"A…Coma," Chichi repeated in shock.

"Bulma are you absolutely sure he is?" Goku asked. He was in just as much shock as Chichi.

"Well yeah, I mean, he's not responding to any of the tests. I'm sorry you guys," said Bulma sadly.

"It's not your fault Bulma," said Goku sadly.

Bulma nodded. "And if it's okay with you two, I think I should keep Gohan here under observation."

"Oh yeah, of course," said Chichi. "Bulma, is he…" she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "Is he, going to make it?"

"I don't know Chichi. My father and I are doing everything we can to keep him alive. Gohan will have to come out on his own."

At this point, Chichi felt she had heard enough and she simply took her leave.

"Hey, you know what might help?" Bulma said.

"What?" Goku asked with hope.

"Some people can hear what's going on around them in a coma. Maybe you and Chichi and any other of Gohan's friends can talk to him."

Goku wanted to smile but he couldn't find the strength. His son was in a coma for kami's sake. "Thanks for the tip Bulma. I'll see if I can get everyone to come down here later."

"Okay,"

Goku left the lab and looked for Chichi. She found her sitting on a couch with her face buried in her hands. He took a seat next to her. Sure he wanted to cry too, but he had to be strong for his wife.

"Hey," he said. She uncovered her face to look at him.

"C'mere," Goku said pulling her in for a tight squeeze. She concealed her face in his chest. He felt his top getting soaked but he didn't care. She needed him.

"Bulma said Gohan might be able to hear us if we try and talk to him," said Goku. Chichi looked up at her husband.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can try it if you want to. I'm going to go grab Piccolo, and the others. We can all talk to Gohan. It might help him pull through."

Chichi sniffled. "Yeah"

"Okay," Goku got up and kissed her cheek before doing so. He put two fingers on his head and transported himself to the lookout. Upon arriving he noticed Piccolo in a meditation state. Dende was standing at the edge of the lookout, eyes closed and distressed look on his face. Piccolo looked up from his meditation and turned his attention to Goku.

"Do I need to tell you, or do you guys already know?" Goku asked.

"We already know," said Dende sadly.

"Oh," Goku said back. "Anyway, a bunch of us are meeting at Bulma's house to at least try to talk to Gohan because he might be able to hear us. Are you interested Piccolo?" Goku asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Sure Goku," Piccolo said.

"Okay, I have two more stops to make. Do you want to tag along or just meet back at Bulma's in twenty minutes?"

"I'll stay here until then."

"Fine," said Goku putting two fingers on his head, changing location to the Kame House.

Master Roshi jumped out of his beach chair when Goku appeared.

"Goku, you've got to stop doing that." Master Roshi said when he landed on his feet.

"Sorry," Goku said sheepishly. "Are Krillan and the others inside?"

"What? Oh yes, of course."

"Thanks," Goku said walking inside. "Hey everyone," said Goku walking inside. Everyone was just sitting around watching T.V.

"Hey Goku, what's up?" Krillan said.

"I have some news," said Goku. Everyone could tell by the tone in his voice that is couldn't be good.

"Gosh Goku," said Yamcha. "What is it?"

"Yesterday evening, Gohan, he fell, he fell into a coma."

Everyone looked at Goku in shock. They all knew that was happening to Gohan was bad, but they hadn't thought it would get like this.

"So what are we going to do now?" Krillan asked.

"Well Bulma said that Gohan might be able to hear us and I was hoping that if we all talk to him, it might help Gohan out," Goku explained.

"Okay," said Krillan. "We'll do whatever it takes to help Gohan. When do we go?"

"I have to meet someone else. So maybe we'll all meet at Bulma's house in maybe 15 minutes," Goku said.

"Alright," Krillan said.

"Great," said Goku. He then put his two fingers on his forehead and transported to the next location. Goku landed in the woods and he looked around. He spotted the little cave he'd found for Gohan's dragon friend and approached it.

"ICARUS," Goku yelled as he walked through the cage and was soon by confronted by a warm, wet sensation known as Icarus's tongue.

"Hey boy," Goku said rubbing the dragon's head. "Listen, Gohan's in trouble and he may need your help."

Icarus stiffened up and the sound of his friend's name. Yes, he could understand by Goku tone that his friend needed help.

"What do you say Icarus? Do you want to come and help?"

Icarus simply nodded and he and Goku walked out the cave. Goku shook his head and they took flight towards the sky.

Soon Capsule Corp came into view.

"There," Goku said as he pointed to the building. They flew down and entered the building. Chichi opened the door for them.

"Hey Goku, who's behind you," Chichi said when she opened the door to him. She was surprised to see the dinosaur there. She had indeed shrieked at the sight of the dinosaur she had once called a 'monster.'

"Why'd you bring him?" Chichi asked in a low, scared voice.

"Chichi, he's Gohan's friend too. I invited everyone here who Gohan was good friends with," Goku answered.

Chichi sighed but let them in none the less.

(Within Gohan)

"Hey, did you hear that? We're in a coma," said the bad Gohan.

"Yes I did and I don't like it," Good Gohan shot back.

Both were still fighting, though neither seemed more tired than the other.

(Outside Gohan)

Once everyone had arrived, Bulma had decided it would be best for each of them to go in one by one. Bulma had volunteered to go first since it was her lab and she was already in there. She took a seat next to his unconscious body.

"Hey Gohan, it's me Bulma. I just want to say that we all miss you and we really do want you to come back to us. You know, I'm working on a device that's going to get rid of the darkness case. I promise it'll make you feel better," Bulma stopped there. His body seemed so motionless and it made her feel so distraught. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "You are always so upbeat and energetic. You are like a nephew to me," she said, her voice breaking. "Your family is so worried about you. Please Gohan just try your best wake up. I'm going to let you go so you can talk to Krillan now."

Bulma had let tears flow as soon as she left the lab. Everyone saw and this made Krillan uncomfortable, knowing he was next. He hadn't planned on what he would say. He just thought he could wing it. When Bulma shook her head Krillan went in. He hadn't seen Gohan since he fought him in the woods the day before. Krillan took a seat and began.

"Hey Gohan," he started. It was so weird for anyone to see him so still. "Look bro, you are strong. You've taken on Cell and lived. Don't let some stupid device dictate how you live your life. You are better than that. I don't even want to think about what your parents would do if they ever lost you. And I mean the real you, not some stupid evil spirit. Fight Gohan, do it for your family."

Krillan had managed to shed a few tears before leaving. He's wiped them away. He didn't want anyone to see him crying. Krillan bowed his head as he walked down the hall to everyone else. Soon Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu had gone in to speak to Gohan. Icarus had gone in with Bulma (Just to make sure he wouldn't wreck anything). Though he couldn't speak, he licked Gohan's face and made soft noises around him. Finally it came down to just Goku, Chichi, and Piccolo. Piccolo went next. He made sure the door was especially closed before he said what he had to say.

"Hey kid. You know that when I first met you I didn't like you. You were such a baby." Piccolo smirked at the memory. "You changed me kid. I may have taught you the basics of survival and martial arts but you, you've taught me something greater than that. You've showed me what it's like to have a true friend. You never treated me like a monster. You are something special. You've made me proud kid. So you better pull through this. Show the metal piece of scrap what you're made of. I got rid of Dr. Flappe so the rest is all on you. Get better Gohan, I don't want to vision this earth without you." With that Piccolo finished. He got up and left. Chichi got up and headed for the lab as soon as she heard Piccolo's footsteps. Goku studied Piccolo, looking for some sort of reaction. He knew Piccolo wasn't one to be emotional, but if he hadn't known any better he would have thought he saw a tear roll down his face.

Chichi immediately broke down into deep sobs as soon as she entered. Seeing her baby boy in this comatose state had that effect on her. When she finally calmed down enough she spoke.

"Hey honey. It's your mom, but I guess you probably know that. I miss you and so does your little sibling." She took Gohan's hand and put it on her abdomen. "I just wish I actually knew if you could hear me. I want you to come out of this Gohan. I love you so much. And you know that's the reason I have you study so hard. I want you to be smart and have an education so you can do anything you want when you grow up. And I know your father trained you hard. I didn't let you train all those hours for no reason. Show me it was worth it and come out of this. Please Gohan," She begged him. Big gushes of tears flowed from her eyes now and nearly clouded her vision. She left the lab and signaled for Goku to come and that it was his turn. Bulma and Chichi had to comfort each other now that Goku wasn't there in the room anymore.

"Hey son," Goku began, seeing his son like this put him in a trance. This was not at all the Gohan he ever wanted to see. "My son, my pride and joy. My son, gentle and peaceful. My son, smart and strong. My son, my top priority and my reason for living. Gohan I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world. My gosh Gohan, I can't even imagine living in a world without you. You've made me so proud and in so many ways. I don't know what I would do without you. Who else am I going to take fishing or have tickle fights with? Sure, I'll have another child to do stuff like that with but no child that I ever have will be able to replace you. So just please, pull through."

(Within Gohan)

"Man, I so wish I could tell your annoying as hell friends to shut up," said Bad Gohan. "My son, my pride and joy," Gohan mocked. "Give it a rest father."

"SHUT UP!" Gohan shouted. Just then Gohan felt little droplets of salty water on his arm. Gohan frowned at the feeling trying to figure out what on earth it could possibly be. But Gohan could only come to one conclusion. Was his father crying? That was something Gohan had never ever seen his father do. And it was enough to drive Gohan over the edge. Gohan soon found himself powering up into his super saiyan form.

"Now we're talking," said evil Gohan. He too powered up into his super saiyan form. The two were totally unaware of the damage it was causing outside.

"Bulma, come quick," Goku shouted from down the hall. Bulma immediately got up and ran down the hall. Everything in her lab was being torn and ripped apart by the energy emitting from Gohan. Gohan's hair began to shift colors from black to gold to red and back to gold.

"What's happening?" Bulma thought aloud.

"He's fighting," Goku said. "He heard us and he's trying to get back home."

Gohan began to power up further and further, almost destroying the whole lab. Electricity came from him. Goku held on to Bulma so she wouldn't blow away.

(Within Gohan)

"I've had enough of you," Good Gohan shouted in his super saiyan two form. He didn't want to give the other Gohan a chance to power up. "You've hurt my family, and my friends. You destroyed what was supposed to be a peaceful time. And I'm not going to watch this anymore."

Bad Gohan didn't have much time to power up he threw multiple attacks that seemed to do nothing. But his real moment of fear came when he began to hear Gohan chant a certain attack. Bad Gohan knew this would be his defeat. Not wanting to show any fear he simply said, "Kill me if you want to, but I'm going to take a piece of you with me."

Good Gohan didn't seem to care. Instead he simply said, "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA," Gohan yelled as he threw the attack at Bad Gohan. Deciding that he had used enough energy, Gohan powered down and fell to the floor.

(Outside Gohan)

Gohan appeared to have been back to his normal state. Bulma sat in her chair and began to check Gohan out. Goku left to tell everybody what had happened. Nobody knew what to think of the news. It could still go either way now.

"You guys," shouted Bulma. "Come quick, I think I have good news."

Her lab was big enough to hold them all though it didn't help that everything was a wreck.

"What's the big news Bulma?" Krillan asked.

"I did an x-ray on Gohan. Check this out," Bulma said pointing to her computer. Everyone tried to see. "These are the x-rays from before. And here are the x-rays from now. See the difference?"

"Hey that thing, whatever it was is gone," said Krillan.

"Yup," said Bulma.

"So what does this mean?" Yamcha asked.

"It means that device Dr. Flappe created is dead. It's gone and it doesn't work anymore. Gohan's in control of his own life again."

This caused everyone to let out some noise of celebration. Chichi turned to Goku who then pulled her in for a hug. Piccolo smirked.

"So when does he wake up? Tien asked.

"That is still actually on Gohan," Bulma said. "As for right now, just give him some time to rest." She turned to Goku. "You guys can take him home now if you want." Goku beamed.

(Several Hours later)

Chichi was cooking dinner and talking to Goku while Gohan was still resting in his bed. He still hadn't awakened up yet.

(With Gohan)

Gohan opened his eyes. _'Whoa, where am I?'_ He thought. He sat up and looked around. _'This place, it seems so familiar, but why?' _But Gohan was interrupted by his thought by the smell of food that entered his nostrils. Gohan opened his bedroom door and followed the scent.

"I'm telling you Chichi, Gohan will be up and back on his feet in no time. Bulma said so herself," said Goku.

"I know that's what she said but-" Chichi turned around and dropped the pot of rice on the floor. Goku also turned around to see what the commotion was about.

"Gohan," Goku said happily as he stood up to go put his arms around his son's shoulders.

"You're okay," Chichi said running over to him.

"Yeah, I guess," said Gohan a little scared.

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" Chichi questioned.

"Um, no, but I do have one question though." Gohan said.

"What is it sweetie?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah, who are you?"

And that is the end of chapter 11. It is 3:38 a.m. at this point. Are you happy? I try to update every 4 to 5 days. And this officially is my longest chapter, so please review. Happy beginning of August everyone.

Pretty please review.


	12. We Are Family

Happy Friday Everybody! I'm in a pretty good mood, have IOS 7, getting awesome grades in school, blah, blah, blah. Hey, hey, hey, remember when I said I'd update in four to five days? (Laughs nervously) about that… It's not completely my fault I mean summer reading and honors classes…yeah it's been 48 days. So I'm going to actually finish this now before I accidently promise update and then don't. By the way you guys are awesome for still sticking around. And for those of you who are just now reading this…you're awesome too.

Disclaimer: How many times must you rub it in that I don't own Dragon Ball Z?

(Last Time because it's been awhile…)

"You're okay," Chichi said running over to him.

"Yeah, I guess," said Gohan a little scared.

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" Chichi questioned.

"Um, no, but I do have one question though." Gohan said.

"What is it sweetie?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah, who are you?"

(Continuation is finally here…)

Chichi looked hysterically at her son. "What?"

Goku gave his son a look. What was going on?

Gohan stared at the two _'strangers'_ before him. He tilted his head trying to remember who they were.

"Gohan," Goku said. Gohan looked at his father and studied him. "You don't know who we are?" Goku questioned.

Gohan shook his head no. "I don't even know who I am."

Chichi looked horrified. Just when things seemed to be headed in the right direction…something, something always goes corrupt and it wasn't fair.

"Sorry," said Gohan looking down in shame.

This time Goku knelt in front of Gohan. "Hey, what are you sorry about?"

Gohan looked into this _'stranger's_ eyes and felt somewhat comforted, though he didn't know why.

"I can't remember anything," said Gohan sadly.

"Gohan, that's not your fault," Goku said back.

"You keep calling me that. Is that my name?"

Goku chuckled slightly. "Yes, yes it is, Gohan."

Gohan nodded. "Oh, but you never answered. Who are you guys?"

"I am Son Goku, but you call me daddy," said Goku. Then he stepped aside so Gohan could see Chichi. "And that's your mom. Her name is Chichi."

Gohan nodded again taking in the new found information.

"Anything else you want to know?" Goku asked cheerfully despite the situation.

"Well sure, there's a lot," Gohan said smiling too.

"Well what do you say we talk about this outside?" Goku asked.

"Yeah," Gohan beamed.

"What about you Chichi? Do you want to come too?"

Chichi stared at her two boys. How could they be so positive? But it was just like Goku to give anything a good spin.

"No, I think I'm going to finish up dinner. Don't be long, it's getting late."

Goku nodded. "C'mon Gohan," he said as he walked towards the door. Gohan followed.

Once outside, they began to stroll.

"Whoa," Goku started. "Chichi was right. It is getting late." And it was true. The sun was almost all the way set. Gohan nodded and looked around. Trees, trees, and more trees is what he saw. No neighbors, streets, or signs. Just twigs and leaves lying around everywhere.

"We live out here?" Gohan asked bewildered, "In the middle of the woods?"

Goku chuckled at his son. "Yup that's right. You've lived here all your life."

"Wow," said Gohan in awe.

"It's pretty peaceful and quiet. That's what so great about it."

"So what're we gonna do now?"

"Well, we can visit a few of your favorite spots. See if it'll jog your memory."

Gohan shook his head in agreement and followed Goku. Soon they arrived at a small little cave. Goku entered but Gohan stopped, taking in the atmosphere.

"What's up son?" Goku asked noticing his son's sudden pause.

"This place seems awfully familiar," Gohan stated taking a look around as he too entered the cave. "But I can't remember why."

Goku smiled. "C'mon there's someone here I want you to see," he said as he continued to walk.

"Someone actually lives here?" Gohan said aloud though his father kept walking forward. "Hey, wait up."

He caught up to his father. "Dad, who lives here," but his response was made by a slimy, wet sensation on his face. Gohan backed up slowly.

"Whoa, it's a dragon," said Gohan in amazement. But then the feeling went away and he simply said, "Do I like dragons?"

Goku laughed. "Of course you do. You're the one who found him."

"Oh," said Gohan. "Right, does he have a name?"

"Yeah, you named him Icarus."

"Okay," said Gohan as he pat the dragon on the head. They played for a little while before Goku thought it would be time to go.

"Alright Icarus, Gohan and I will see you later," said Goku. He petted (is that even a word?) the muzzle on the dragon once more before taking his leave with his son.

"Where are we going next daddy?" Gohan asked when they exited the cave.

"Well I had plans to go down to the river but it's later than I thought," said Goku.

"Can't we just go for a little while, please," Gohan begged. "I really want to try to remember."

"Sorry kiddo, besides your mom's getting dinner ready and there's still tomorrow," said Goku. He didn't want to have to say no, but it was late and he was looking forward dinner before Gohan woke up.

Gohan pouted.

"Hey don't be like that," said Goku. "Tell you what, tomorrow, first thing in the morning, we will come out here and I'll let you see whatever you want. How's that sound?"

Gohan sighed but agreed none the less. The two made their way back to their small little home and entered.

"Oh you two are just in time," said Chichi. "Dinner's ready."

"I'm starved," said Goku. He was about to sit down when Chichi stopped him.

"You two better go wash up first," she said, placing more food on the table.

"Right," said Goku. "C'mon Gohan, let's go."

Once finished, Goku and Gohan came back to the kitchen. Goku sat down and began to consume the food on the table. Gohan stood perplexed at how much his father ate and so quickly.

"Goku don't forget you have three other people that need to be fed," said Chichi.

Gohan looked around. What was she talking about, _'three other people'_? Was there another person who lived here? Well only one way to find out.

"Mom," said Gohan. Both Chichi and Goku looked at Gohan. "Is there someone else who lives here? I mean, beside the three of us?"

Goku laughed as did Chichi. They forgot to tell him about the pregnancy…

'_What's so funny,'_ Gohan thought. _'I'm serious.'_ Gohan tilted his head at his parents. Soon the laughter died down and Chichi began to explain the situation.

"Pregnant?" Gohan said shocked after hearing it.

"Mhmm," came the sound from Chichi.

"Okay then," said Gohan soaking in the fresh information.

"You should eat something. You haven't eaten all day," said Chichi.

"Oh, yeah, sure," said Gohan. He really didn't feel like eating though.

Dinner was quiet except for the plates that piled up. Gohan didn't eat much considering his saiyan appetite. Though Gohan felt he ate a lot himself. This did not go unnoticed.

"Son," Goku said as he put down the last bowl of noodles. Gohan looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Gohan said.

"Well you didn't eat much at all," Goku said.

"I didn't?" Gohan asked confused. "Sorry, I'm just not myself."

"Hey quit apologizing," said Goku. "I told you this isn't your fault."

Gohan sighed but nodded. Chichi had also finished and was beginning to collect all the dishes and place them in the sink.

"Gohan, why don't you go back up to bed," Chichi suggested. Rest sounded good to him. Maybe he could remember something in his dreams. Gohan nodded and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Once in the room, Gohan closed the door and sat on his bed. It bothered him so much that he couldn't remember anything. Climbing under the covers Gohan fell into a deep sleep.

(The Next Morning)

Gohan awoke to the smell of bacon in his nostrils. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. _'Nope, still nothing,'_ Gohan thought as he looked around the bedroom. He crawled out of bed and located the closet. '_What to wear, what to wear,'_ Gohan thought. He came upon a purple gi. _'Now I know I have seen this before._ _Maybe wearing this will bring back memories_.' Gohan changed into slightly tattered gi. Obviously it had been torn before. The stitch work wasn't too great. Gohan traveled down the stairs to greet his parents in the kitchen.

"Good morning mom and dad."

Goku, who was already engaged in the process of inhaling the food on the table, looked up at his son. He was a tad surprised to see him in the gi.

"Morning son," said Goku, mouth full of food.

Chichi turned around and was completely in shock at her son's attire. But decided to let this slide but only because he didn't remember how much she disapproved. Instead she simply said, "Grab a plate and eat so you can go out with your father later." It came out harsher then intended. Gohan gave his mother a strange look before simply obeying her command.

Once again just like last night, Gohan surprised himself with how much he was able to eat. He meant to ask his father about that sometime today. After breakfast Goku stood up and gave his empty dishes to his wife who began washing them immediately. Gohan followed in his father's suit and did the same.

"Are you ready to go son?" Goku asked.

"Oh right, I almost forgot," Gohan said as he followed his father outside.

"Don't be gone long," Chichi shouted from inside.

"Don't worry Chi, we won't be," Goku said back. He then closed the door and stood by his son.

"Where are we going first dad?" Gohan asked.

"Well I was going to take you down to the river but now I think we should save that until the end."

"Okay, so where will we go now?"

Goku thought for a moment while he debated on which place they should go first. "Oh I know, perfect," he said not directly talking to his son.

"Where is it daddy?"

"We're going to see some old friends of mine. Do you remember how to fly Gohan?"

Gohan thought for a moment. Flying sounded so bizarre to him but so were a lot of things he was finding out today. Goku studied his son's facial features as he thought. Gohan shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"That's okay, I know another way."

Before Gohan could even speak, Goku shouted into the sky, "FLYING NIMBUS!"

Gohan cringed at the loudness of his dad's voice but that was completely forgotten as he watched as a yellow cloud came into view. The nimbus stood in front of Goku. Gohan stood perplexed as his father began speaking to the cloud.

"Hey nimbus, listen, we need a lift to master Roshi's house." Nimbus floated over to Gohan. Gohan stared at the yellow cloud.

"What are you waiting for son?"

"What?"

"Well hop on."

"Are you serious? I can actually ride this thing?"

"Mhmm. Now get on."

Gohan looked at his father. It did sound peculiar. Gohan hopped on and closed his eyes as if expecting to fall. To his surprise he didn't.

"Nimbus, don't go to fast, I want Gohan to get used to riding you again."

Soon they took flight. Gohan on the nimbus and Goku flying right beside him. Eventually the little island came into view. Goku and Gohan landed and made their way to the little pink house.

"Hello," Goku said as he opened the front door. Gohan looked around the island. He definitely knew this place, but why?

Everyone was in the same position as always, Krillan and Yamcha by the couch cushions, Master Roshi reading his perverted magazines alongside with Oolong and turtle just sitting silently in the corner. Krillan turned his head at the sound of his former friend's voice.

"Hey, what's up Goku?" The monk asked.

"I brought Gohan here to see you guys," Goku announced.

"You mean he's up?" Krillan exclaimed.

"He sure is. Hey Gohan come here for a sec."

Gohan obeyed his father's command and entered before Goku.

Krillan smiled, "Hey, way to stay alive, bro."

Gohan looked at his father, "Alive from what?"

Krillan looked at Goku strangely. Goku caught on to this and looked at Gohan. "Why don't you go upstairs and see if you can find anything that'll jog your memory."

"Okay," Gohan said happily before making his way up the stairs.

Once he was sure Gohan was not in hearing distance, Goku began.

"Gohan doesn't remember anything before last night," he started.

"Really," said Krillan.

"Yeah, it's a shame. After he woke up, I was hoping to go somewhere special to celebrate the family being at peace again," Goku stated more seriously. "But we found out he didn't remember anything after he woke up I had to put them on hold."

"Oh man Goku."

"I know, right now I'm trying to do everything I can to try to get his memory back. After our visit here, we're going to Capsule Corp."

"Don't worry Goku. Gohan'll remember, hopefully sometime soon."

"I hope you're right. I don't think it'll ever be the same between us if he doesn't remember."

"He can and he will."

Goku nodded at his friend.

(Upstairs)

Gohan began looking around the bedroom for something, anything that would help his memory. He stumbled upon a lot of familiar objects, but none familiar enough to spark anything. Gohan sighed as he continued to look around. After deciding there was no use to keep looking Gohan made his way back to the stairs but stopped to listen in on the conversation.

"We were so close," he heard his father say.

"I know," said Krillan.

"If only I'd sensed Dr. - what's his name, before he could kidnap Gohan."

'I was kidnapped,' thought Gohan. Suddenly everything was no longer in the room. Voices played back in his head and images flashed before him.

_"Who are you?" asked Gohan looking at the man._

_"I young man, am your seizer," the man answered._

_"My seizer?" Gohan asked confused. "What's that?"_

_"I would think that you of all people would know what a seizer is."_

Images of the old man with the coat flashed past Gohan. Gohan blinked before being transformed back to reality.

"Don't sweat it Goku."

"You're right; anyway we should probably get going. I'm going to go get Gohan."

At that moment Gohan stepped forward without realizing.

"Hey son, we should get going," Goku said.

"Uh-huh, yeah," Gohan said, confused at what just happened.

"Son, are you okay?"

"What, oh yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seemed distant, for a moment anyway."

"Oh,"

"Well let's get going."

Gohan nodded and within seconds they were again in flight. But both were in deep thought, Gohan more so than Goku.

'_C'mon what was his name, what was his name?'_ Gohan thought to himself.

'_I hope Gohan remembers soon. I don't know what to do if he doesn't,'_ Goku thought. He looked over at his son. The seriousness of his face made Goku confused. "Gohan,"

'_Ugh c'mon brain, think, think,'_ Gohan continued to think. Suddenly he was in a lab.

_"You," said Gohan, "What do you want from me?"_

_"It's not what I want from you. It's what I'm going to do with you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Oh Gohan, you have much to learn."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Well considering you can't go anywhere, I guess I can tell you. My name is Dr. Flappe. I was friends or actually best friends with Dr. Gero."_

"Flappe," Gohan said aloud precipitously.

"Huh, did you just say Flappe?" Goku asked.

Gohan flashed back reality again. "What?"

"Flappe, you just said Flappe," Goku said.

"Oh, I guess I did."

Goku shrugged and turned to his nimbus.

"Hey nimbus fly a little faster, we're almost there," said Goku. Eventually they were. Goku knocked on the door to the dome shaped building. There was yelling coming from the inside but shortly after Vegeta appeared at the door.

"What do you want, you imbecile?" Vegeta grumpily answered.

"Hey Vegeta," said Goku happily despite Vegeta's bad attitude.

"What the hell do you and your spawn want now?"

"Well Gohan and I came to pay a visit."

"Well you're not wanted here," Vegeta said slamming the door. But sure enough more yelling was heard. Muffled and barely audible, but you could still here.

"You are such an unbelievable ass-hole," Bulma said before opening the door to greet her friends. (Ha ha Team Four Star, never) "Hey you two, what brings you here?" She asked happily.

"Maybe we should talk inside," said Goku.

"Oh yeah, sure, c'mon in," Bulma moved aside. They took a seat in the large living room. Vegeta stood with his back against the wall. He was debating if he should leave but he was curious.

"You feeling better Gohan," Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Gohan answered the blue haired _'stranger._'

"Gohan lost his memory before he woke up last night."

Bulma looked at her old friend sympathetically. "Oh, well that's too bad."

"Yeah so anyway, I'm hoping that Gohan can jog his memory by seeing things and people he knows and loves."

"Well that's smart," said Bulma. She turned to Gohan. "Is there anything you want to know?"

Gohan looked around the room. "Actually yes, there is one thing that's been on my mind since last night."

"What is it," Goku asked.

"I'm sorry if this comes out the wrong way but why…why or how do you eat so much, dad?"

Goku and Bulma slightly chuckled.

"It's because I'm a saiyan," said Goku.

"A…what?" Gohan asked completely confused and lost.

Goku and Bulma explained the situation to Gohan.

"And Vegeta was the prince of all of them," said Goku pointing at Vegeta who felt himself smirk.

Gohan looked over at Vegeta and again, the atmosphere changed. He was above the woods.

_"Oh and look, the saiyan prince has just arrived," said Gohan. Goku turned around to see Vegeta standing there, arms folded but with a smirk on his face. "What do you want Veggie? I'm not going to fight you now, so you mind as well go home."_

_"You shut your mouth. The prince takes orders from no one," said Vegeta powering up. _

_"Oh poor Vegeta, bothered by a mere insult."_

_Vegeta was about to go after the kid when Goku stopped him._

_"Vegeta, stop, you can't beat him alone."_

_"What did I just say? The prince of all saiyans takes orders from no one."_

_"Veggie you really should listen to him. Otherwise you will suffer the same fate and the others," Gohan stated._

Vegeta was annoyed with Gohan staring. "Hey brat," he said coldly.

Gohan came back to his senses and realized he was staring at Vegeta. "Oops sorry about that," Gohan said.

After about an hour more of getting reacquainted Goku decided it would be best to just go home. When they landed at the house, it was time for lunch. Gohan and Goku devoured their lunches and decided to just sit in the living room. Chichi entered also.

"Gohan, if you're feeling better and you're all set with lunch it's time to study."

"Study?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, study," Chichi said back. "You're books are all set up and their right on top of your desk.

"Okay," Gohan went upstairs to his bedroom and his eyes widened at the amount of books piled up on his desk. But never the less he began working on his studies.

Every now and then he could hear the conversations downstairs with his parents.

(Downstairs)

"So where'd you take Gohan today?"

"Just a few places."

"Did you see Piccolo?"

"No that will be later on today."

Now who in the world is Piccolo? That's exactly what Gohan wanted to know. Was he a human, an animal, an alien? Gohan took a step back and immediately, he found himself standing in front of a tall green man, or at least he thought he was.

"_Oh, is the little green bug getting upset with me. Anyway, it was some old guy. He goes by the name of Flappe."_

"_Flappe?"_

"_Yeah, I know, stupid name, right?"_

"_When and how?"_

"_Sometime yesterday afternoon, he kidnapped me. All I know is that I woke up in his lab, blacked out again and then he made me see things differently."_

"_What do you mean, differently?" _

"_Why don't you ask Krillan, he would know," Gohan said evilly._

"_What did you do to Krillan?"_

"_I did all that was necessary Piccolo, all that was necessary."_

"_Gohan, Krillan is your friend." Piccolo shouted._

"_I have no friends, especially not you"_

Gohan brought himself back to reality and continued to listen in for a few more minutes before continuing to study.

"Who'd you see? Hopefully you didn't take him so see anyone one that'd have a bad influence on our son."

'_Bad Influence? Like who?'_ Gohan thought.

"Well we saw Krillan and Bulma today."

'_Krillan, he must've been the guy at the pink house on the island,'_ Gohan thought. And soon it was happening again.

"_Listen, I've gone through some changes. And the only reason I haven't killed you is because I want you to be the messenger boy."_

_Krillan backed up a little. "Gohan-" was all Krillan mustered before being kicked._

"_No more talking. It's my turn." Gohan said._

_Krillan nodded and gulped._

"_I want you to tell everybody this," Gohan said, creeping closer and closer above him. Only then had he noticed that Gohan's eyes were not the normal black eyes they usually had. They were yellow and looked menacing look to them._

"_I want you to tell them, the old Gohan is gone and is never coming back. If you are looking for him, don't. The new and improved Gohan is busy with his…hobbies," Gohan said. "Remember that, you got it."_

_Krillan nodded only to be kicked off the building by Gohan. "That was just for my own amusement. Later," he said flying away._

This time, Gohan actually got back down to business, focusing himself entirely on studies. He kept at it for a good hour or so. His arm was getting tired and he shifted it, accidently dropping one of his books on the floor and something with it. He picked up the text book and uncovered the picture he had dropped with it. It was easily a few years old, had his mom, dad, and himself in it. He was on his dad's shoulders while his dad's other arm was around his mother. You could tell they were actually happy. The smiles looked genuine.

_"Don't act innocent. You are just like father. I know you heard the conversation upstairs."_

_Chichi sighed. They stayed quiet._

_"Don't forget Gohan, I'm carrying your little brother or sister."_

_"That's just great," Gohan said carelessly. It was quiet again until Gohan spoke. "I don't want anything to do with yours and father's spawn."_

_"Gohan, he or she will be part of your responsibility as a family too. Don't you want to help take care of him or her?"_

_"You know what? Yeah I'll help the child. I'll help it see the darkness as the light," Gohan said._

Gohan focused on the picture again. His mother probably didn't deserve to be treated like that. She was probably just trying to help him out. His eyes shifted towards his father.

_"Are we just going to stand here because I have better things to do," Gohan spat._

_"Like what?" Goku asked._

_"Why do you care?"_

_"Because Gohan," Goku said getting irritated at his son's attitude. "I am your father."_

_"Maybe biologically but you are no father of mine."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You have done nothing to prove that you're a good father to me. Would a good father leave his family behind to train on another planet? Would a good father let his son get kidnapped 3 times? Does a good father suck his son into fighting some monstrosity when it was in the likely hood of him dying?"_

_Goku had remained silent._

_"Truth hurts, doesn't it?"_

Gohan looked down at the picture. Some things just didn't make sense. They all looked happy here, yet from what he remembered he was atrocious. _'What is wrong with me,"_ Gohan thought back in reality_. 'I was just so despicable to everybody. I don't even deserve to be here right now. Or be treated well right now. Maybe I should just leave._' Gohan left his room and made his way down the stairs but once again he was stopped by the conversation downstairs.

'Goku, that is it, I have had it. Gohan is never to even go near a battle again." He heard his mother say.

"But Chichi, Gohan is the strongest in the whole universe." His father replied.

"He could've destroyed the whole universe Goku."

"That wasn't his fault Chi. If Dr. Flappe hadn't-"

"Goku, that is my point exactly. If Gohan was never exposed to fighting, Dr. Flappe might not have had any business with him."

"You don't know that for sure Chi."

Chichi shook her head. "No, no more Goku. Gohan is done fighting, forever," she said in a low voice.

Gohan had heard enough. This was just great. He was the reason his parents were fighting, he was so mean to his friends, and he didn't even feel he deserved to be here, the list could just go on and on. Gohan went back up to his room, opened his window and jumped to the ground, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"C'mere Chichi," said Goku hugging his wife. "I don't mean to put Gohan in any immense physical danger, but fighting is in Gohan's blood, maybe not as much as mine but it's there."

"I just want my son back," Chichi wailed on her husband. "I want him to remember."

"I do too Chi, I do too."

Gohan, in the meantime, ran deeper and deeper into the woods. He couldn't tell where he was going or if he would even be back. Fast as he could and as far as his body could manage, he continued to run. Finally, legs getting tired Gohan collapsed onto his knees and began to soak the legs of his gi.

Meanwhile Goku began to pick up on Gohan's restless energy signal that was on the move. But soon it had stopped moving but still showed signs of restlessness.

"Chichi, I have to go, but I'll be right back okay?"

"Where are you going?"

Goku didn't want to tell her, but there was no use in hiding it.

"Gohan just ran away, and pretty fast too."

"What?"

"Look, I'm going to go get him. Stay here until I get back."

"You bring my son back here Goku."

With that, Goku left and sensed around for Gohan's energy. He wasn't too far away, but Goku quickened his pace to get there.

Finally Goku had seen Gohan, knees up by his face, arms around his legs, and face buried, sniffling, sitting on the ground.

"Gohan"

Gohan peeked up at his father, who did in fact notice the tears, but quickly buried his face again.

"Gohan, what's wrong?"

He continued to say nothing. He didn't even deserve to be talked to. He should just die out here, cold and alone. Goku took a seat next to his son.

"Please?"

No response.

"I really want to talk to you."

"Just go away," Gohan said suddenly, still not daring to look up. Goku was surprised of Gohan's choice of words.

"Gohan I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Well then maybe I should go," Gohan said standing up avoiding any eye contact with his father.

"Gohan, I'm not going to let you go anywhere. Now tell me what is wrong."

Still facing the other way, Gohan answered, "Dad what's right?"

Goku was confused and watched as his son turned around to face him, still not looking him in the eyes.

"I'm a monster dad," Gohan said loudly, more and more tears spilling from his eyes.

"Gohan what're-?"

"I threaten all my friends, I insult the people I care about, and I nearly destroyed this planet-I don't even deserve to be here."

"You've got to calm down and where is all this coming from?"

"I heard you and mom talking, and this afternoon, things just started to rush back to me." Gohan stated a little calmer.

"What kind of things?"

"Like how, I endangered mom, and threatened Vegeta, and treated you. Maybe it's best that I don't even try to remember."

"Gohan, you do need to remember because there is something you need to understand."

"What else is there to understand? I'm a monstrosity."

"No you're not, and you never were."

"How can you even say that," Gohan said getting worked up again.

"Gohan, tell me exactly what it is that you remember."

"Mostly encounters and stuff but what does that have to do with-"

"With who?"

"Well Piccolo, and mom and Krillan-"

"What did you say to them?"

"I remember telling Piccolo about Dr. Flappe and how he made me see things differently and-"

"Now wait, stop right there. Here is what I want you to understand. You Gohan, my son, were never ever a monster, not ever."

"What're you talking about?" Tears were beginning to subside

"Gohan look at me."

Gohan hesitated before agreeing to do so. His father's eyes were full of sincere and passion.

"You are the most caring and sensitive and silly person I have ever met in my entire life."

"Really?"

"Of course you are and you've never been anything but that."

"What about with Dr. Flappe?"

"That's a whole other story. That wasn't your fault, just like you memory. You only remember the bad things. I'm going to try to bring some good ones. Now, c'mon, I want you to see something."

"Okay where are going?" Gohan said feeling a bit better.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see."

Gohan and his father walked back in the direction toward their house. Goku lead the way as Gohan followed.

"We are almost there," said Goku. Gohan nodded. "Now close your eyes."

"Okay…" They walked just a bit further before Goku told Gohan to open them. They stood directly in front of the river. "A river?"

"It's not just any river Gohan. There's something pretty special about this spot."

Gohan looked around. It did seem very, very familiar. He watched as his father took off his boots and stepped into the water.

"That feels good," Goku said aloud.

Gohan followed in his father's suit and did the same. But the minute both feet were in the water…

"That is so cold daddy," Gohan said shivering.

"You said the same thing 7 years ago."

Gohan looked at his father oddly. But then it came to him…

_"Do you want to learn how to fish, Gohan?"_

_"Sure," the four year old beamed._

_"Okay, first we strip of our clothing."_

_"Even our underwear?"_

_"That's really your decision, little man."_

_"Okay daddy," Gohan said reaching to take off his top. When both were finished, he promptly asked, "Now what?"_

_"Now, we step into the water." Goku took ahold of Gohan's hand before he stepped into the water. Gohan shivered at the feel of the water on his toes._

_"It's cold daddy."_

_"You'll get used to it."_

_Gohan nodded and awaited his father's instructions._

_"How long can you hold your breath for?"_

_"Um, I don't know."_

_"Hmm, maybe you should stay here…"_

_"But daddy I really want to learn."_

_"Okay then…"_

"Oh yeah, you took me fishing and taught me how to, just like you promised to take before the Cell Games and before your fight with Vegeta like, 6 years ago.

Goku looked at his son. "I never told you about that. Did you just remember that?"

Gohan himself was shocked to hear himself say that. "I think I did."

"Do you remember anything else, like cell or frieza or-"

"Ugh, I hate them both."

"You remembered again."

"It's all just flooding back to me."

"That's good to hear son. Now C'mon little man, let's get home to tell your mom."

"Yeah, she'd flip if we kept this from her."

Goku beamed as did Gohan as they made their way back to the house.

"Chichi, we're back," Goku said as they entered the house. Chichi came from the living room to greet them.

"You're back," She nearly suffocated Gohan with that bone-crushing hug.

"Gosh mom, you haven't hugged me this tight since I got back from the Cell Games, or got back from Namek."

Chichi eyed her son. She looked at Goku who nodded. The mother held her son again.

"Don't you two ever leave me again, you hear me, ever."

Her two boys nodded and they all took a seat in the living room. They discussed all the things Gohan remembered, the whole Flappe situation, etc. etc. Chi-Chi's head rested in Goku's chest and Gohan sat on Goku's lap, half asleep.

"Well Chichi, I brought him back, just like a promised, for good this time."

"I hope so," Chichi chuckled.

"Well I'm going to bring the little man upstairs. Gohan didn't object. Goku and Chichi stood up and Goku brought his son upstairs. Gohan muttered something as Goku placed him in bed and Goku just barely caught it.

"My life is Perfect."

The End

So what did you think? Too fast, to short, to stupid, to great, review Please. Oh I think I should tell you about another story I am going to be writing to my #1 author setoxserenity! You should follow me so you know what that's about but uh, it's not exactly PG, keep that in mind. An unexpected blessing, so just be on the lookout. (Hah, lookout-dbz and lookout-like as in keep an eye out for)

BTW: The piece that bad Gohan threatened to steal was his memory if you didn't know. And this is by far the longest chapter with over 5000 words. Happy Readings xxxx


End file.
